


In the Name of Love

by LoveMoyra



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Shadowhunters (TV), Shameless (US), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Derek Hale, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Other, Sexuality, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMoyra/pseuds/LoveMoyra
Summary: Basically smut. Smutty smut with a little bit of fluff here and there. Mostly requested, although some are just me.So far, it includes; Destiel (Dean and Castiel), Gallavich (Mickey and Ian), Malec (Magnus and Alec) and Britin (Brian and Justin)Soon, it will include literally every gay pairing/non-gay pairing to ever exist/be thought of in such ways.I will be adding to it as often as I can, which may be too often, or not often enough for some people.





	1. The Sex Step - Magnus and Alec

**Author's Note:**

> So the madness begins. Enjoy my brain.

The mission was over by the time Alec made his decision. He had been on a hunt with three other Shadowhunters, all familiar to him. Jace hadn’t been permitted on the mission. Usually, the only thing he could think about on a hunt was keeping Jace safe, and making sure they fulfilled their mission. However, without his parabatai, his sister’s words stuck in his head. Don’t overthink things. She had basically given him the go ahead, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about what it all meant.

He knew Magnus cared about him, and his own feelings had begun to get in the way when it came to the warlock. Isabelle didn’t have to tell him that, but he still worried. Not only had he hidden it from Jace, he had gone to his sister about it. Of course, the topic had been something he had thought of for a while; he had never felt that close to someone, and not have them want something from him.

As they made their way back to the institute, Alec decided to branch off and go to Magnus’s. Although he was leader of the group, he knew they wouldn’t need the report until the morning. Nobody stopped him when he walked away from them, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he walked the short distance to Magnus’s loft.

The air was cool against his skin as he made his way to Magnus’s place, and he wondered if Jace would still be there when he got there. A part of him hoped he wasn’t. The complex which led up to Magnus’s loft was very basic, and as he took the stairs up to the doors, he noticed with every step how his heart sped up in his chest. He had never been this nervous, not even when he got his first rune.

Three strong knocks to the door, and it was too late to turn back. His fingers fiddled with the loop in his jeans, and he took a deep breath as he heard Magnus hum curiously from the other side of the door. The door swung open, revealing Magnus in all his glittery glory. Alec looked down, not knowing if he could refrain if he met the warlock’s eyes.

“Hey.” Magnus greeted in surprise, confused when Alec didn’t answer to his greeting. Instead, he stepped into the loft, his back to Magnus as he slipped out of his jacket, causing Magnus to freeze as he watched his back muscles tense through his shirt. He watched as he swiftly slipped out of his shoes, amazed at the grace in which he moved.

“Is Jace here?” Alec asked out of the blue, although he couldn’t feel his parabatai’s presence, which told him he was out. Jace had been drinking and sleeping around after everything which had happened to him over the last couple weeks. Even after proving himself to be the most skilful fighter in their unit, he was still not allowed to be a part of the Institute, by orders. It was a hard blow for both of them.

“No, he left hours ago. Are you okay?” Magnus asked, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. Before he could finish his sentence, Alec grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him. Magnus hummed in surprise, kissing him back with a smile. His hands skimmed just above Alec’s shoulders, and he slowly pulled away. “Hey, what’s this all about? I mean, I’m not complaining, but…” Magnus trailed off, lifting his ringed hand to gesture.

Alec smiled nervously, sensing Magnus’s surprise, but also a softness he wasn’t used to people treating him with. It was kind, and gentle; something Alec was unfamiliar to.

“I just thought, I thought that we could… take the next step.” He stumbled slightly over his words, but with confidence and conviction. Magnus stiffened in front of him, quickly relaxing as his hand came to finally rest on Alec’s shoulder. He understood Alec’s intentions now.

“A sex step.” Magnus confirmed, hearing Alec agree in confusion. His hands were balled into relaxed fists on his chest, just below a necklace, as Magnus frowned. With a gentle sigh, he placed his open palmed hand against Alec’s chest. “Alexander, I may be experienced but… It’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and I worry that once we…” Magnus trailed off.

Unable to look at Alec’s confused, hurt expression any longer, Magnus turned, walking slightly away with his back to him. Alec tried not to speak into the silence, allowing the warlock to tell him what he needed to say.

“… that if we rush into this,” Magnus continued, pressing his lips together as he gathered the courage to turn back to Alec. “That I may lose you.” He finished with difficulty, struggling to keep his calm composure.

“What? Why would you think that?” Alec asked, his voice higher as he walked towards Magnus. He could see the inner battle going on inside him, and all he wanted to do was take it away, but he had been the one to bring it up. It wasn’t something he was comfortable talking about, but with Magnus he felt at ease with his inexperience. He knew Magnus could never judge him.

“Look; you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.” Magnus admitted, looking Alec in the eyes for the first time since they started talking. It wasn’t common knowledge that the High Warlock of Brooklyn could even be vulnerable after living for over four hundred years, but here he was. Telling a Shadowhunter something his closest friends didn’t even know.

“Magnus, you have nothing to worry about; I want this.” Alec said, his fist coming up to clasp onto Magnus’s buttons on his shirt as he began to walk with him backwards to the bedroom. His lips found Magnus’s, and he heard as he took a sharp breath. As he guided him into the room, Magnus took a hold of Alec’s hips, using them to steady himself.

Soon, his knees hit the bottom of the bed, and he allowed his body to fall to the bed. The silk sheets shifted as their combined weight fell onto it, and Alec broke away to pant against Magnus’s mouth. Magnus reached his hand up to caress Alec’s cheek, feeling him lean into him, making him smile.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, Alexander. You know that, right?” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec chuckle above him. It was a light, carefree sound, and it drove a grin from the warlock. It had been a while since he saw Alec this happy. It was a confirmation to his insecurity; Alec wanted this because of himself, not what Magnus told him on their date.

“Magnus, this isn’t about who we’ve been with. I’ve been thinking about this. A lot.” Alec admitted, a slight blush forming under Magnus’s hand on his cheek. Magnus smiled warmly, moving his hand to the back of Alec’s neck to pull him down. Their faces stopped an inch away from each other, and Magnus looked deeply into his eyes, looking for any trace of uncertainty.

Satisfied with what he saw, Magnus pushed up to capture Alec’s lips, gripping him close as their lips moved together. Alec chuckled softly as Magnus’s beard hair ran against his upper lip and chin. Magnus pulled away with a questioning gaze.

“It tickles.” He murmured, his finger running over the line of hair on his face. Magnus’s eyes darkened in mischief, and Alec’s eyes widened as he lifted his body quickly. Magnus grasped him, rolling him onto his back and climbing on top of him. Alec gasped as Magnus’s hands snaked under his shirt, pressing coldly to his sides. He jolted, and Magnus smirked. His fingers began to wiggle around.

Almost immediately, Alec began to squirm, his lips pressed tightly together. Magnus continued to tickle him, until finally, a loud, tortured laugh left his lips, and he thrashed under Magnus’s hands. They laughed together, although Alec’s was more of a breathless wheeze.

“Hmm, I didn’t know you were ticklish. One of the many things I have yet to find out about you, Alexander.” Magnus mused, watching sweat bead on Alec’s forehead as his reddened face scrunched up. He panted out, telling him to stop between laughing, and Magnus grinned. “Do you really want me to stop?” He asked teasingly, and Alec stiffened beneath him. It was the opposite reaction to what he expected, pulling him from what he was doing.

Magnus stopped his movements, sensing the change in Alec as he moved his hands to rest on his own thighs either side of Alec’s. Alec caught his breath, and Magnus could see moisture near his eyes, and was instantly worried. He didn’t know what was happening, and that scared him. He waited for Alec to speak, unable to move himself in fear of hurting, or pushing the Shadowhunter further. He knew it was a bad idea to rush him.

He looked down into his lap, his fingers fiddling with the rings on them, turning them over one by one. It was a nervous habit he hadn’t been able to get rid of, even when he was a young boy. When Alec had turned up, he knew he should have refrained from pushing too hard, but Alec knew how to push him to the brink of his control. Lost in his thoughts, he waited.

Alec sighed deeply, and Magnus felt his body moving from beneath him. He didn’t look up, not until Alec’s torso was pressed to his. He pulled Magnus around the waist towards him so they were sitting up against each other, forcing the warlock to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s… I-I don’t usually… I don’t really…” Alec struggled to answer, causing Magnus to smile in understanding, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. He smiled into it, kissing him back gently. Slowly, Magnus poked his tongue timidly against Alec’s bottom lip, who in turn hesitantly opened his mouth. With a slowness Magnus never knew he possessed, he slipped his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth, rolling it gently over Alec’s, making him moan quietly in surprise.

Guiding him, Magnus continued to kiss him, sliding his tongue between kisses, showing Alec what to do. Alec copied the motion, and soon they were kissing deeper than ever before, and Alec’s back trembled. Magnus held him, reaching to move his excess of pillows under him. Alec moaned as Magnus’s mouth pressed harder against his, and his hands tightened on Magnus’s waist. Magnus let out a gasp of shock, pulling back slowly.

“If you really want to do this… we’ll take things very, very slow.” Magnus told him, feeling as Alec nodded. It wasn’t enough. “Alexander, what is it that you want?” He probed, unembarrassed by the topic as cupped Alec’s cheeks in his hands. Alec could feel the cool rings against his skin, and found himself leaning into the touch. Magnus smiled, but waited for his answer.

“I want to. I just… It’s not something I’ve ever done… ever.” Alec told him, and was shocked when Magnus laughed quietly, his forehead meeting Alec’s as he leaned forward, both hands on Alec’s neck. “Why are you laughing?” He asked, although he could feel a twitch of a smile reaching his own lips.

“I know you’re a virgin, darling. I knew even before we… started this.” Magnus said slowly. Alec looked at him, confused. “When Luke was dying, and I called on you; did Jace ever tell you what I said?” He asked cautiously, an amused smile painting his mouth. Alec shook his head. “I told him I needed ‘virgin Shadowhunter energy’ which for the record wasn’t an outright lie but it was an excuse to see you again.” Magnus finished, and Alec started laughing.

“No wonder Jace kept giving me weird looks after that.” He muttered, looking into Magnus’s eyes. “Are you… okay? With me being… that?” Alec asked, making Magnus’s eyes widen, before softening.

  
Without answering, Magnus pulled him into an embrace. His necklace pressed into Alec’s chest, and Magnus could feel Alec’s arms tightening around his waist. He understood how Alec felt, he had been through it in the past, especially when he finally accepted that part of himself. Alec’s breath was shaky against Magnus’s skin, and Magnus could feel his heartbeat quicken.

“Alexander, I don’t mind at all. We can try other things, whatever you want to do.” Magnus tried to convince him, pulling back to kiss his temple. Alec relaxed into Magnus, and Magnus stroked his hair back tenderly. He could sense Alec was trying to find the words to say, and he waited patiently for him to feel comfortable. This was about Alec, and what Alec needed.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want to do it. I want us to.” Alec whispered, and Magnus smiled, lifting him to kiss his lips. Alec pressed closer when their mouths met, his arms circling his back as they began to move together. Magnus had an idea of what Alec was having trouble with, and the thought of it made a shiver run through his body.

With newfound confidence, Alec kissed down Magnus’s jaw, to his neck, causing his legs to clamp on Alec’s hips tighter. That was a place Magnus was ridiculously sensitive. He breathed sharply as Alec began to kiss there, timidly scratching his teeth against the skin. Magnus shook in Alec’s lap, gripping himself closer to the Shadowhunters body. Alec kept up his actions there, finding the places which made Magnus pant, and soon Magnus’s hands found Alec’s hair, and tugged.

“You can do it to me, if you’d prefer. I definitely won’t mind.” Magnus suggested, knowing Alec wasn’t completely comfortable with the expected outcome of their time together. It was clear what their positions were, but Magnus was happy to be both. Alec remained silent, but Magnus could see he was thinking the same thing.

“For now? If you’re okay with that.” Alec replied, and Magnus chuckled, lightly pushing Alec onto the bed, flat. Alec gasped, and Magnus smirked, catching Alec’s lips one last time before trailing kisses to his neck. He kissed there softly, feeling Alec shudder at the new sensation. Alec’s pulse could be felt on Magnus’s lips as he began to lightly suck the area. He couldn’t help his legs from trembling at Magnus’s mouth on him. “Clothes… magic.” He whispered, and Magnus chuckled, aware Alec’s trembling body.

“Patience, darling. I want to take my time.” Magnus said, and Alec whined. Chuckling, he trailed his hands down to the bottom of Alec’s shirt, before lifting it off, revealing Alec’s torso to him. He flushed at the exposure, and Magnus slipped off the bed to take off his jewellery. Alec watched as he dropped his shirt to the chair, and began to remove each ring separately. Alec found himself watching as Magnus removed them manually, pulling his necklace to place on the nightstand. The movements were fluid.

He leant up, slipping to the side of the bed so that his legs were draped over the edge to watch Magnus. He seemed unabashed by the motion, leaning in to kiss Alec before continuing with the task at hand. He pulled a wet cloth from its packet, sweeping it over his eyes and face. On his hands, there was only one ring; an emerald green and silver ring which wrapped around his index finger. The glitter came off easily, and soon Alec could see Magnus’s face was clear of all make-up.

Almost hesitantly, Magnus removed the last ring from his finger, placing it in the middle of the others. Alec had a feeling that ring was special to him, but he didn’t say anything as Magnus came to join him at the edge of the bed. His body fit easily in between Alec’s legs, and they shared a smile as he dipped down to kiss the Shadowhunter. Alec’s arms wrapped themselves around Magnus once more, holding him, before they pulled away.

“What about, urm, your…” Alec gestured to his eyes, and for the first time since Alec had known him, Magnus flinched away. Alec frowned, pulling Magnus closer with a worried expression. Magnus looked at him sadly, reaching his hand up to hold Alec’s face.

“You shouldn’t have to look at them.” Magnus said firmly, his voice thick with emotion as he struggled to hold Alec’s gaze. Alec sighed, saddened by the anxious fiddling he could feel Magnus doing to the hair at the back of his head.

Without a word, Alec pulled Magnus up to him, onto the bed, and he leaned over him, kissing over his face. He started at his jaw, kissing a line over it, before working his way up until the only place he hadn’t kissed was Magnus’s eyelids. Gingerly, he placed a kiss on each one, hearing a dry sob rise in Magnus’s throat.

“Magnus… don’t hide from me. Trust me.” Alec whispered, running his thumb over Magnus’s cheekbone. His hand swept over wetness, and his heart clenched. He had never seen Magnus cry before.

With a deep, steadying breath, Magnus opened his eyes, showing Alec the yellow cat-like orbs he hid at all costs. In the middle were two slits of black instead of the rounded black pupil of a normal human. As his eyes met Alec’s, the first tear fell, a shiny, translucent trail down his temple. Alec wiped it away, bending to kiss him. This time, it was deeper, more loving, and Magnus melted into Alec’s embrace.

Not giving him a moment to think, Alec lifted Magnus’s shirt over his head, his mouth attaching to the caramel skin of his torso. He kissed along his collarbone, down his chest to where his heart was pounding. He gave Magnus a look, waiting for him to nod, before closing his lips around one of his nipples. Magnus gasped, but let Alec do what he wanted. They both needed to be close to one another.

“Alec!” Magnus panted, his hand finding Alec’s hair once more as he continued to tease Magnus’s nipples with his teeth. Alec smiled against his chest, relishing in the sensation of Magnus’s fingers gliding through his hair. He couldn’t comprehend why he had been so nervous of doing this; Magnus cared about him, and he cared about Magnus. Possibly even more than he had ever cared about anyone.

Kissing down further, Alec let his hand wander down Magnus’s body, to the button of his jeans. This caused Magnus to freeze, before relaxing back against the silk. He trusted Alec. Taking his time, Alec unbuttoned the jeans, slipping them with some difficulty down his legs and onto the chair. Before he could remove the briefs, Magnus grabbed onto his hands, pulling him up close to kiss him. It was a passionate kiss, filled with appreciation and love, and Alec let himself be swept into it.

“I don’t think it’s very fair that I’m the only one losing clothes.” Magnus stated, and Alec grinned cheekily, fully at ease with himself for the first time in such a long while. He teased Magnus, dropping down beside him. Magnus’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Alec gulped. “Maybe I should change that, don’t you think?” Magnus mused, slipping further down the bed, leaving Alec lay on the opposite side.

“Maybe you should.” Alec said, his body tingling with anticipation. Magnus chuckled, telling Alec to close his eyes. Once they were shut, Magnus swirled his hands, allowing the blue flames of magic whirl around him, before he sent them flying. In a split second, Alec was fully exposed, a breeze of cold air making him gasp as his eyes flew open.

His eyes met Magnus’s cat ones, and he relaxed, watching as Magnus crawled up Alec’s body, his naked legs brushing Alec’s as he made his way up closer to his face. His lips were soft as they captured Alec’s, and his tongue danced inside his mouth. He wanted to make this last, for both of them. While he had Alec occupied, his hand travelled down, warm as it wrapped around Alec’s erection.

A loud moan left him, his body stiffening at the feeling of Magnus touching him. He looked Magnus in the eye, fully aware of the blush forming as Magnus began to stroke him slowly.

“You are so sensitive, Alexander.” Magnus stated, his fingers sliding over where precum had begun to form. Alec gasped breathlessly, in awe of Magnus as he touched him in the same torturously slow pace. He wanted to do the same, and Magnus sensed this with a pleased smile. “Go ahead, darling.” He said in encouragement, and that was all he needed.

His hand felt heavy as he lifted it to wrap around Magnus’s hard length. Even though he had touched himself before, he didn’t know what Magnus liked, so he simply followed what Magnus was doing to him, and a gasp sounded the room. From the wall beside them, a bulb popped, leaving them with the dim illuminations of the overhead lights. Magnus apologised quickly, and Alec chuckled, happy to have that effect on the warlock.

They started off slow, their lips fused together as they explored each other. All to be heard was the sound of each other’s heavy, breathy moans, and both were coming closer to the edge. Magnus gasped out, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to force himself to speak.

“Sweetheart, that feels amazing, but if we want to go any further we need to… prepare.” Magnus chose his words wisely, panting out as Alec’s hand quickened, and he followed the movement with his own hand. Alec seemed uncertain.

“Show me how?” Alec asked, knowing Magnus wouldn’t judge him for wanting him to show him before he did anything. The last thing Alec wanted was to hurt Magnus, or disappoint him in any way. Magnus nodded respectfully, leaning down for Alec to kiss him.

When Magnus’s tongue met Alec’s, he noticed the difference. Alec wasn’t afraid to take charge, his tongue moving with Magnus’s as they kissed. His teeth nibbled on Magnus’s lower lip, and he didn’t hesitate in deepening it. He felt a swell of pride as the Shadowhunter took a hold of him, and pulled back only to breathe.

“How would you like me to show you?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, nipping the lobe as he leant back to look down at Alec. His eyes were darkened, his lips swollen and his hair pointing in random directions. Magnus was proud of his work, but he knew he would look similar, maybe even worse than Alec.

“On me.” Alec replied, his voice firm and confident, making Magnus stiffen in more ways than one. He had to ensure Alec was positive on that decision. Asking him, he rolled over so that he was pressed into Alec’s side. Alec chuckled. “Yes, Magnus. I trust you.” He told him, turning to kiss Magnus’s shoulder in encouragement.

Magnus instructed Alec on what to do as he moved down Alec’s body, paying close attention to his hips, before dipping lower to lick the head of Alec’s erection. Alec moaned, watching as Magnus licked over him, before taking him into his mouth. He jolts up, feeling as Magnus swirls his tongue around him, before pulling off. With a flash, lubricant appears next to him, ready to use.

“Watch me.” He tells him, biting back the slight embarrassment as he coats his fingers with lube. Alec gulps nervously, watching as Magnus dipped his head back onto his length. He sucked him slowly, carefully lifting his legs further so he had access to his hole. Deliberately, he looked at Alec, his yellow eyes keeping Alec’s as he brought his fingers to his entrance, wetting it with lube.

Alec stiffened at the coldness, before relaxing into Magnus’s touch. He trusted him. Magnus soothed him gently, using his free hand to stroke him as he pressed the first finger inside. When Alec sharply took in a breath, he stopped, stroking slowly as he got used to the sensation. It didn’t take long, and Alec encouraged him to continue. He moved the finger, steadily feeling as Alec relaxed, and gradually began to add a second, and then after a few minutes a third.

Alec’s breathing sped up as Magnus crooked three fingers inside, his head bobbing quickly as he took Alec deeper in his mouth. With each shift, Magnus brushed his prostate, and it was driving Alec further to climax. Alec clawed at the sheets beneath him, his other hand tugging on Magnus’s dishevelled hair in warning. The pool of pressure building had reached its peak, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Instead of stopping, Magnus simply moved faster, curling his fingers with precision as Alec let go into his mouth. He swallowed, slowing his movements as Alec started to twitch with overstimulation. When he pulled away, he felt Alec slump heavily to the bed, and chuckled, kissing his way up to his mouth.

“That was… wow.” Alec stammered, and Magnus silenced him by pressing their lips together, pulling Alec so that he could roll of top of him. Alec’s muscles tensed as he rolled them over, Magnus beneath him. He wanted to show Magnus the same attention, his body vibrating with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Magnus, his hands running along his body as they moved together.

Nerves made him pause for a moment, before he took a slow, calming breath. He pecked Magnus once more, and then began to trail down until his mouth touched Magnus’s tip. He shivered, moaning lowly when Alec licked him, his wet mouth wrapping around his head. Magnus held Alec’s head as he began to bob, allowing more of him inside his mouth. The hesitant, slight movement of his tongue made Magnus harden further, his body hot as he watched the Shadowhunter. His hand held the back of Magnus’s thighs, and he could sense Alec’s uncertainty.

“It’s okay; you can do it.” Magnus told him, stroking his hair as Alec took hold of the lube Magnus had used. As he smeared it on his hands, all he could hear was Magnus encouraging him, a slight tremble to his voice as Alec slowly pressed that finger to Magnus’s entrance. He felt Magnus tighten his hand in his hair as he slowly pushed the finger inside. “Slow, slow, Alexander.” Magnus panted out, clenching around Alec’s finger.

Fascinated, Alec moved the finger exploringly, following Magnus’s directions. He curled his finger like Magnus had to him, and after the third try, Magnus gasped, arching his back up. Alec smiled, moving in that area as he took Magnus back into his mouth. He tried to coordinate his hand to his mouth, struggling for a few moments until he found his own rhythm. His free hand roamed Magnus’s skin, touching everywhere he could reach.

Alec sensed when it was time to add another, and as he did so, Magnus tugged on his hair, something Alec had found was a good sign. He swirled his tongue around Magnus’s head, before lightly sucking, still unsure on how he felt about it. He moved the two fingers together as he did so, and soon he could feel Magnus pushing back onto them. He moaned around Magnus’s length at the sight of him, and Magnus moaned louder than he had ever heard him before.

Alec’s free hand reached to touch his own cock as he added the third finger inside the warlock, moving them slowly. Magnus was soon tugging on his hair repeatedly, exploding in his mouth. Alec attempted to swallow, coughing a little. Magnus wiped the excess away from his mouth, apologising, and Alec just shook his head. He pulled his fingers away, kissing Magnus with such force he felt as though his lips would bruise.

Magnus’s legs wrapped around Alec’s waist as they kissed, and he could feel their bodies pressing together, his body reacting to the warmth. Stroking his hair, Magnus praised Alec, breathing open kisses over his face and neck. Alec kissed him back, everywhere he could, and Magnus chuckled at the carefree gesture.

“Do you still want to?” Magnus asked, fully aware of Alec’s erection pressing to his stomach. Alec blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck, and Magnus laughed, patting the Shadowhunter’s head. “Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander. Not around me.” Magnus pleaded, and Alec pulled up to look into his eyes, before nodding. Magnus smiled, kissing Alec’s nose.

Taking more lube, Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s length, slicking the area up, and lay back down on his back, bringing Alec with him so they were lying on top of each other, their bodies touching closely.

“Use your hand, and your hips.” Magnus guided him, feeling as Alec did so, gasping when he slowly slipped inside. “That’s it, slowly.” Magnus whispered tightly, his hands fisting on Alec’s back as he pushed inside. He was looking between them, and once he was fully inside, he took Magnus’s face in his hand, meeting their mouths heatedly as he struggled to stay still. Magnus panted, trying to relax against the intrusion, and soon Alec was able to start moving.

They moved slowly, in sync with each other as Magnus clawed at Alec’s back, and Alec touched Magnus everywhere. Magnus ripped his mouth away from the kiss when he hit his prostate with a loud moan, his painted nails drawing red marks down his shoulders as he trembled. Alec shook with the efforts, the tightness around him intoxicating. Their bodies rocked together, and without warning, Magnus shifted them.

Seated on top of Alec, he started to rock backwards, aware of his straining muscles beginning to spasm as he took over. His thighs clamped on Alec’s hips, and his hands rested on his chest as he started to move. Alec moaned with him, reaching up to kiss along Magnus’s flushed neck. Magnus yelled out, holding onto Alec tightly as they moved quickly. Alec gently nipped at Magnus’s neck, leaving a slight mark as they got lost in each other.

“I’m so close, Magnus!” Alec gasped, and Magnus agreed, stroking his hair as they slowed, their lips moving against each other tenderly. Alec took a hold of Magnus’s leaking erection, and it didn’t take long before he screamed in release. Magnus soon followed, tightening his whole body against Alec.

“Alec!” Magnus yelled out, his seed shooting between them as Alec’s seeped inside him. They trembled in each other’s arms, both locked together as they came down from their highs. Magnus panted against Alec’s neck, and Alec breathed into Magnus’s collarbone.

They slumped back onto the sheets, Magnus lifting from Alec so he could lie next to him on the bed. Magnus could feel Alec’s heart pounding under his fingers, and smiled. Alec returned it with a sated grin, leaning in to kiss Magnus’s eyelids. Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec’s nose in response. They shared a comfortable silence.

“Can you fix this with magic? I don’t want to move.” Alec asked, gesturing to the mess they had made. Magnus rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, removing the mess, including the fluids on their bodies. Alec hummed in thanks, slipping under the covers. Magnus followed, and Alec immediately curled up into Magnus, reminding him of a kitten curling in sleep. He smiled pleasantly, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

That whole night, his glamour remained down, his true form visible, and it was the happiest they had both been in their whole lives. Alec knew he could be himself around Magnus, and Magnus was the reason he was comfortable with who he was. That was all that mattered.


	2. Quite Magical - Magnus and Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides he wants more from his relationship with Magnus, to show him that he truly loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that I depart. To my dreams FULL of gay goodness

The sound of his door opening woke Magnus from his deep slumber. He groaned, looking at the clock on his nightstand, which told him it was three thirty in the morning. Alert, he stood from the bed, slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top silently as he stalked from his bedroom. He could hear whoever was in his place stumbling over, before they cursed. Magnus’ eyes widened as he realised it was Alec.

  
Walking into the living room, he took in the scene in front of him. Alec was leaning against the sofa; his body lay on the rug beside it. He was moaning in what Magnus could see was pain, possibly from the fall, but perhaps also the alcohol he could smell on him.

 

“Alec, darling, what are you doing here at this hour?” He asked gently, taking the final steps before picking him up from the floor. It was then that Magnus could see he was in fact drunk. His eyes were rolling uncontrollably, and he could see wetness under his eyes from crying. Magnus sighed, grasping the Shadowhunter to his body as he took him into the bedroom.

  
Lying him down, he hastily grabbed the bottled water from his nightstand, keeping Alec’s head elevated as he drank from it. His legs were underneath his head, allowing him to lie in between them. He moaned quietly, turning so his face was buried in Magnus’ stomach, who in turn began to stroke his hair back from his face.

  
A couple moments passed before he was breathing evenly, asleep in his lap, and Magnus sighed. Picking up his phone, he dialled the culprits number. Using his magic, he ensured that Alec couldn’t hear what he was saying, just in case. They answered nearly immediately.

  
“Jace Wayland, would you care to explain why your dear parabatai is currently drooling into my lap, drunk?” Magnus asked venomously, his free hand sweeping curls of hair around Alec’s head as he spoke, a calming numbness travelling up his finger.

  
A chuckle sounded over the phone, and Magnus could hear him talking to someone, before a female voice interrupted him, but he couldn’t make out the words. He almost yelled in annoyance, looking down at Alec to calm himself.

  
“We may have let him get a little carried away; he told us he was going to get another drink, but he didn’t come back. Is he okay?” Jace asked, and Magnus could hear Isabelle in the background. He scoffed, but a part of him was flattered that Alec thought he could come here.

  
“He’s fine, no thanks to you. I’ll send him back to you in the morning. Good evening, Jace, Isabelle.” He politely put the phone down, placing it on the side before letting his magic slip from Alec, instead softly stroking his arms and hair as he slept. Magnus was no longer tired, and it was strangely comforting to care for the young Shadowhunter as he slept.

  
Small puffs of air warmed Magnus’ stomach as he breathed, and he continued to stroke the black hair until slowly he began to fall to sleep against the silk sheets below him, Alec still lay on his legs. He could feel the weight warming him, a feeling of safety taking over as he finally allowed himself to fully relax, any form of glamour disappearing. It was a relief as his eyes shifted, and he was able to join Alec in a slumber.

  
*

  
With a deep groan, Alec lifted his head from the softness he lay on, and jolted as his eyes opened. Magnus lay, asleep, below him, his legs trapped underneath him as his chest rose and fell gradually. He moaned in pain as he cradled his head, sitting up. He felt the body under him flinch awake, and Magnus was quickly next to him, his magic soothing away the pain in his head. He turned to thank him, and gasped at the exposed cat eyes. He had no make-up on, and his eyes were a bright yellow.

  
The first time they slept together, Alec managed to convince him to let him see them. Although Magnus was hesitant, Alec had thought he had gotten comfortable showing them to him. That wasn’t the case. The next morning, Magnus was back to the usual glamour, and Alec didn’t want to push him into something he didn’t want to do. He knew Magnus was ashamed of his warlock mark, even if he couldn’t fully understand why.

  
“Magnus…” He whispered, his eyes wide with curiosity. Magnus gave him a confused stare, caressing his cheek as he made sure he was okay. Alec gave him a tiny, explorative smile, his fingers coming up to touch Magnus’ face, just below his eye. Magnus flinched when he realised, closing them. “Your eyes…” He trailed off, using his thumb to smooth the clear skin around his eye, urging him to open them.

  
“I’m sorry Alexander, I didn’t realise they were out. It won’t happen again.” He apologised, opening them to reveal the glamoured black eyes he usually had. Alec felt his heart clench as Magnus hid his warlock mark from him, hurt for him as he leaned over, both of his hands on the olive-skinned cheeks.

  
“Magnus, don’t hide them from me. I-I like them. Show me.” He whispered, his blue eyes meeting Magnus’ in determination. Magnus sighed sadly, but there was also a timid hopefulness as he flashed the glamour away, revealing the cat eyes to Alec once more. This time, he didn’t flinch, and a soft, welcoming smile took over as Magnus shifted uncomfortably. “They’re beautiful.” He confirmed, leaning in to kiss Magnus on the nose.

  
Magnus chuckled, a grin taking hold of his face at Alec’s display of affection, his heart swelling at his words. Nobody had accepted his mark before, not even his mother when she was alive. It was the mark of demons, but his Nephilim liked it. The angelic creature he wished to preserve was opening him up, his heart, and mind to the idea of being loved. He thought the other time was just out of curiosity, but he knew now that he was wrong.

  
Before he could rethink, Alec leaned in, catching Magnus off guard as their lips met. It was a sweet, seemingly innocent kiss, until Alec’s mouth began to move over the older mans, deepening it in a way he rarely did. Magnus grunted into his mouth, his hands coming up to hold Alec’s upper arms. He could feel the muscles there tensing, and he allowed Alec to take over. Magnus had accepted that he wasn’t comfortable just yet with him taking charge of them; he was a patient man.

  
Lowering them to the bed, Alec swept his tongue over Magnus’ lower lip, causing a surprised gasp from the warlock. Smiling, Alec let his tongue slip inside of his mouth, moaning quietly at the subtle taste of his cocktail lingering on his tongue. Magnus was partial to a midnight drink, but unlike Alec, he didn’t seem to let it affect him quite as much. Alec blamed it on having lived for nearly four hundred years, but Magnus couldn’t agree any less.

  
“Alec!” Magnus panted as his mouth drew lower onto his neck, suckling lightly on the sensitive flesh there. Magnus could feel his legs trembling, an uncommon occurrence for him. A smirk painted itself on Alec’s face as he peppered kisses and licks over the caramel skin of his partner, seeking the moans and gasps he knew Magnus couldn’t hold in for long.

  
When Jace and Isabelle told him to go drinking with them, he was hesitant. After Magnus introduced him to alcohol, he had found he only wanted to drink with him. This didn’t stop his little sister from dragging him to the nearby bar run entirely by Downworlders. His first date with Magnus had been there, and all his mind kept running to was that same glittery man as he drank. Jace was off with a Seelie girl, and Isabelle was busy dousing herself in drink after drink; neither of them noticed when Alec slipped off to Magnus’s place.

  
It hadn’t dawned on him that he had stopped kissing the man’s neck until Magnus petted his head lightly, pulling him up into a deep, soft kiss. Alec reacted instantly, moaning at the feel of a talented tongue swirling inside his mouth, fighting with his.

  
“We don’t have to do anything, darling. I don’t expect anything.” Magnus told him, pecking him once again, this time on his cheek. Alec blushed, smiling sheepishly at the warlock’s words. Of course, he would be making sure Alec was completely comfortable, it was part of his nature. Magnus, although he would never admit it, was a paternally influenced individual; he would help anyone, especially fellow Downworlders should they ever need him. Alec assumed this was because he would never have an actual child.

  
Leaning up on his elbow, Alec began to play with the fabric of Magnus’s top, his fingers gently skimming the warm skin underneath with enough weight that his breathing sped up. Although Magnus didn’t protest, Alec could see him trying to refrain from taking control of the situation. Smirking, he tilted so that his mouth was close to Magnus’s ear. There, he softly bit into the lobe, causing Magnus to gasp breathily.

  
“I want this. I want you.” Alec stated, hearing as his voice shook dangerously, causing Magnus’s eyes to sharpen. He lay down on his back, his black t-shirt riding up over his stomach. Magnus felt the pull of his magic urging him towards the Shadowhunter, willing him to make a move. He rolled so his body was against Alec’s.

  
“You have me, silly Nephilim.” He whispered, his voice soft as he captured their lips in a scorching kiss. His blue flame circled around his fingers as they wound themselves into Alec’s black hair, tugging the locks slightly as his other hand clasped onto his tight jaw. Alec whimpered, tremors violently taking over his body as his hands clutched the sheets. Magnus took note of the submission, aware of Alec’s stance on the bed.

  
With a click of his fingers, Alec’s shirt disappeared, revealing the runes dotting his torso, deep black lines formed together to give him his Shadowhunter abilities. He heard Alec sharply breathe in as the air whipped across his now exposed skin, and Magnus took that moment of bewilderment to straddle him. His legs wrapped around Alec’s hips, and he leant down to kiss the recovering man. He kissed back eagerly, excitement raising his heart rate as he felt Magnus lose control.

  
“Alexander, you must tell me if I do something you do not like.” Magnus informed him, his bare hands palm down on his hairy chest. Alec gulped, nodding quickly. Magnus chuckled heartily. “Use your words, darling.” He added, slipping a single finger over Alec’s plump lips. Alec licked them nervously, accidentally sliding his tongue over Magnus’s painted fingernail. Magnus hummed in appreciation, admiring the view as he waited for Alec to voice his acceptance.

  
“I want you t-to…” Alec trailed off, a deep flush to his cheeks. Magnus urged him to continue, rubbing his finger across his now wetted lip. He looked down between them where their bodies met. “I-I… wanna try… the other w-way. This time.” Alec stuttered out, unable to fully punctuate his point, but he knew Magnus understood when he felt a gentle hand under his chin, moving so that Alec had no choice but to face him.

  
Magnus’s eyes were soft and open as he smiled, cupping the younger man’s face in his palm as he swept down for a soft, breathy graze of their lips together. Alec moaned quietly at the gentleness the warlock was showing him, a kind, loving rhythm formulating between them as their mouths moved together slowly. He took his time before pulling back, his cat eyes gazing with passion into Alec’s hooded blue ones.

  
“Are you sure, Alexander? I can wait… we can wait.” Magnus asked, knowing that any further and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking the younger man. Alec nodded, pleading with his eyes, but he knew Magnus wouldn’t touch him until he spoke aloud.

  
“Yes Magnus, please! I want this, I-I’m sure I want this.” Alec begged, reaching up to grip Magnus by the back of his neck, taking a chunk of his hair into his fist so that he could pull him in. His breath tickled the skin below his ear, and Magnus could feel it hot and heavy against him, causing him to swell. “Touch me, Magnus.” He whispered into his ear, blowing onto the lobe of it before taking it in his mouth. Magnus stiffened, before his body lit in desire.

  
Suckling a trail, Magnus slipped his body down Alec’s, focussing on his neck where a large rune blackened the skin there. He nibbled the skin, using his tongue to chase away the sting when Alec hissed. From that point, he began to kiss lower, one hand coming up to caress his chest while his mouth enveloped one of his already hard nipples.

  
Alec gasped, arching his back up as Magnus gave his full attention to him, swirling his tongue around the nub before scraping his teeth gently across the surface of the one his mouth was on, while his nail glided over the other. He could feel Alec squirming underneath him, begging him to move lower, his hands tightening in his hair.

  
Magnus smirked, following Alec’s lead as he shimmied down his body until he reached the zipper of his jeans. Without a second to waste, Magnus unzipped him, pulling them from him with force. He threw them somewhere on the other side of the room, leaving Alec in just a pair of boxers. He blushed, his eyes watching Magnus as he slowly removed the last piece of clothing, leaving Alec completely naked and exposed to him.

  
Alec panted as Magnus teased him, blowing air on the sensitive flesh of his hip before licking a line over the hipbone. He whimpered as Magnus licked up his cock, swirling his tongue around the leaking head.

  
“Oh! Magnus, please!” Alec pleaded, his hand fisting into the sheets as Magnus started to take him into his mouth. The warmth of his mouth made Alec moan, and he found his body trying to thrust up into it. Magnus hummed, sending vibrations through them both. He didn’t waste any time, taking Alec deeper into his mouth with each explorative dip.  
It wasn’t long before Alec felt the pooling of pressure building in his stomach, and he gripped Magnus’s hair as he tried to pull the warlock from him. Magnus lifted, chuckling deeply as he took in Alec’s wrecked expression. He smiled kindly, kissing Alec’s inner thighs.

  
“Tell me what you want, love.” He demanded, pausing to suckle a bruise into Alec’s thigh, watching as he gasped and moaned as the skin tingled to life under Magnus’s touch. His hands clenched into themselves, feeling his orgasm brimming without even being touched there by the magical man taking care of him.

  
“You know what I want.” Alec insisted, a deep scarlet blush staining his cheeks as Magnus laughed, agreeing swiftly. His arousal was interfering with his desire to continue teasing the boy. Reaching over, he took the lube from the nightstand, placing it next to him on the bed. With a smile, he moved so that his face was level with Alec’s and kissed him slowly.

  
Their tongues met wetly as Magnus coaxed him into a pattern, his hands wandering the Shadowhunter’s body. All the while, Alec tried to remain still, following the warlock’s directions as he instructed him. Warm, magical hands caressed him, and he knew Magnus would take care of him, in whatever way he needed.

  
“T-Too many c-clothes. Take them off.” Alec murmured, slipping his hands under the top Magnus was wearing so that his palm met the smooth skin of his abdomen. Magnus smiled, slipping off the bed as he began to strip. He prolonged the motion, aware that a snap of his fingers could rid him of all his clothing, but wanting to savour the moment.

  
“Gladly, Alexander.” He replied as he removed the last piece of clothing, leaving them both exposed. Alec’s eyes took in Magnus’s bare body, the beautiful caramel skin darker on his torso and lighter on his thighs. Alec also took notice to his lack of a belly button. Surprisingly, he wasn’t affected by it, and his arousal peaked at the sight of him. “Turn around, darling. On your hands and knees. That’s it.” Magnus praised him as he turned, positioning his body as Magnus instructed, meaning he could no longer see Magnus.

  
Pressing his body against the younger man, Magnus kissed a wet line down his spine, over the swell of his back and to his hole. His wet tongue pressed against it, coating it in moisture. Alec panted, the unfamiliar sensation sending jolts to his leaking cock. Magnus sent blue flames sliding up the surface of Alec’s form, freeing his hands to slick with lube. They had done it before, and he knew what Alec liked. He could hear Alec’s laboured breathing, his begging for Magnus to stop teasing, and so he pressed a lubricated finger to Alec’s entrance.

  
Alec gasped at the coldness, tensing slightly as Magnus slipped his finger inside. The discomfort was swiftly overpowered by pleasure, blue flames of magic locking around Alec’s cock as Magnus focussed his attention on preparing the Shadowhunter. His tongue lapped over him as he began to shift inside him. The finger moved slowly, gradually becoming easier to control as Alec relaxed into the sensation.

  
“Alexander, how are you feeling?” Magnus asked, continuing to press the tip of his finger deeper inside with each gradual movement. Alec gasped, a mixture of pleasure and discomfort locking him in place. All he could do was nod, feeling himself clench as the pace increased.

  
“P-Please…” He whined, his voice shaking uncontrollably. Magnus smiled, his own arousal intensifying at the sound of Alec falling apart beneath him. When he felt, Alec was ready, the second finger met the first, making him gasp loudly. He moved with preciseness, finally allowing his fingers to meet his prostate.

  
A loud moan escaped him, a silent plea forming as Magnus started to slip them over the bundle of nerves softly but firmly. He soon began to rock back on his fingers, a sight Magnus found himself watching lustfully. He had never seen Alec like this, and yet, he couldn’t get enough of it. He swirled his tongue over the small of Alec’s back, biting the skin there as he continued, enjoying the sounds slipping from the younger man’s mouth.

  
“More! I’m ready, please, Magnus!” Alec shouted blissfully, now moving back rapidly on three of Magnus’s fingers as he scissored them inside, making sure he was fully prepped. Magnus could feel Alec reaching orgasm, using his magic to withhold it. Alec whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes at the force of the pressure building.

  
“Face me, Alexander, dear.” Magnus instructed, slipping his fingers from him as he used the remainder of the lube to slick his own neglected cock. Alec turned, lying back on the covers with Magnus in between his legs. Sweetly, Magnus lifted Alec, slipping a pillow beneath him to make him more comfortable. He made sure Alec was feeling completely sure of his decision, before taking the shaking form in his arms.

  
Lining himself, he slowly pulled forward, the head sliding inside of Alec, who moaned quietly. Magnus could feel his magic whirling around the area, ensuring Alec didn’t feel much pain as he slowly pushed to the hilt. Once fully inside, he stilled, leaning down to capture Alec’s lips with his own. Alec kissed him feverishly, his body trembling as Magnus took his breath away with a single kiss.

  
A few moments passed before Alec lifted himself, moving slightly against the full feeling. Magnus let out a choked gasp, hunching over as he took Alec’s head in his arms, allowing himself to move. It was a torturously slow pace, a gentle nudge which made Alec melt in Magnus’s arms. He could feel as Magnus repeatedly touched his prostate, his magic forcing his orgasm into a halt.

  
“Please, Magnus, please! I can’t!” Alec screamed, the pleasure becoming too much as white dots sprayed his vision. Magnus began to move faster, driving a strangled stream of moans to leave Alec as they worked together. Their bodies moulded together, Alec shifting under Magnus to meet his thrusts with force. They were both on the ultimate edge of something neither of them were prepared for. As quickly as it came, the magic dispersed.

  
“Come for me, Alec.” Magnus told him breathlessly, watching as Alec come undone. He threw his head back, his mouth open as drool trickled from the edge, a voiceless scream leaving him as spurts of his seed smeared their bodies. The contraction of his muscles drove Magnus over the edge, and a few moments later, he joined the younger man with a yell of his name.

  
Trembling, shaky bodies lay together, wrapped around each other as they collapsed, exhausted. Alec moaned quietly at the unfamiliar sensations happening inside him, and it took him a moment to realise Magnus was using his magic to clean them up. He smiled sleepily.

  
“You’re going to wear yourself out. Come sleep with me.” Alec said dozily, curling up under the covers which Magnus had been careful to replace. He heard a distant chuckle, and after a moment, Magnus returned with a glass of water. He placed it on the nightstand before sliding in under the covers so that his body was flush against Alec’s, who made a noise of satisfaction.

  
“I thought I already did, darling. I can do it again, if you’d like.” Magnus teased, nuzzling into Alec’s neck as they pressed their chest’s together. Neither wanted to turn away from the other, their warmth grounding the other as they recovered from the aftermaths of their activities.

  
“Actual sleep, Magnus. But maybe later.” Alec mumbled, causing Magnus to chuckle at the newfound openness of the Shadowhunter. He kissed his nose gently, before relaxing down onto the bed, his arms wrapped around him. Alec relaxed into the warlock’s embrace, contented and happy as he felt Magnus’s body slump calmly beside him, close enough that Alec could hear the beat of his heart.


	3. Unexpected - Mickey and Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Shameless, and as someone who has watched both versions I have to say the US Shameless has much more attractive actors! But of course Mickey and Ian are the most attractive specimens of the bunch!  
> This is basically the sex scene in season 1, but with a little tiny twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what made me write this kind of stuff...

Nervousness pooled deep in Ian's stomach as he paces the Milkovich doorway, a steel wheel spanner in his hand; he almost didn’t notice that the door was already ajar. Carefully, he opened the door fully, ensuring to shut it just enough to not alert the neighbours. Of course, nobody would dare enter the Milkovich’s home for fear of their own lives. Ian discarded that, walking into the living room, taking note of Terry, Mickey's dad, sprawled out on the sofa. As quietly as possible, he walked to the last door, the words 'STAY THE FUCK OUT' written largely on the top panel of it, slowly opening it as it quietly groaned and squeaked.

  
Once inside, he lifted the spanner high, a trickle of adrenaline pounding through his body. On the bed, lay Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, face flat on the bed with his arm dangling off the side. Ian could see how peaceful he looked, but determination drove him forward. With added force, he poked Mickey's back.

  
"What the fuck!" Mickey groaned, turning in surprise to face Ian. He hadn’t expected him to actually come inside his house, and the very sight impressed him.

  
"I want the gun back Mickey." He stated, and Mickey rubbed his eyes, almost confused as he uttered Ian's last name Gallagher. "The gun!" Ian snapped, and Mickey backed down, still half asleep, although his brain was beginning to work out how to get the ginger boy from his house before his dad woke up.

  
Standing groggily, he turned to the chest of drawers, before he suddenly attacked Ian, knocking him to the bed. Ian gasped in shock, hand lifting to pull at Mickey’s arms. Mickey shook him off and quickly swung his legs around Ian so that his arms could grapple his head. The position sparked arousal, and Ian managed to get the upper hand in desperation of hiding that fact, spinning them around the room to the sound of glass breaking.

  
Mickey tried to put space between them, but soon realised Ian wasn’t going to back down, pushing him onto the bed before shuffling to sit on his chest. His legs sat comfortably either side of Ian’s head, and he forced the sexual thoughts aside as quickly as he could. In his left hand was the wheel spanner Ian had taken from his home, and he held it high above his head, ready to strike, even though he didn’t feel as though he wanted to hurt him.

  
Ian placed a hand over his face, the adrenaline dying down around his pounding heart, and he couldn't help but notice that Mickey was slightly hard. His crotch sat near his face, and he couldn't help but look at it, before meeting Mickey's eyes with his own curiously hopeful ones. Between their heavy breathing, a mutual understanding passed.

Disbelief held them rooted together, a realisation of their compatible interests seeming clear as Ian’s hands dropped to Mickey’s legs, riding up slowly. The rod dropped from his hand almost subconsciously, and his mind was made for him.

  
"Fuck." Mickey murmured as he quickly took his shirt off, slipping off Ian so he could do the same. The jackets came off first, on top of the weapon Ian had tried to use on him, before Mickey got impatient and threw off Ian's shirt. He fought the urge to kiss him, ripping off his own bottoms as he lay down. Ian came down with him, their bodies slotting together pleasantly.

  
Soon, they were both naked, Mickey having forcefully pulled the jeans from Ian's body, snapping the belt as he did so. He uttered a quick apology, grinning evilly in a way which told Ian he secretly liked the mess he had caused. Ian laughed, discarding the clothing in dismissal, leaning down. Mickey couldn’t help flinching away when Ian went to kiss him, and they shared a moment of confusion.

  
"I don't kiss, Gallagher." He informed him, his hand touching his face briefly. He began flipping them over until Ian was under him and although the roles seemed wrong, Mickey didn’t know whether he would trust Ian enough any other way. His distrust wasn’t simply a precaution, but an adequate estimation on the unpredictable boy who had managed to surprise him enough for one day.

  
Ian breathed deeply, trying to relax with his back pressed to Mickey's chest, taking in the feel of his hard body against him. Before this, he hadn’t thought that Mickey was toned like this, always hidden under his usually grimy clothes. The discovery made him throb.

  
“Mick…” Ian breathed, tensing when Mickey’s chest weighed down on him further, and his heart beat furiously in his chest. Mickey was the wild card, the one he was too afraid to approach for fear of the consequences. At that moment, it was no different than those times.

  
"Hey, fire-crotch, you ever done this before?" Mickey asked, having taken notice of Ian's tense back and heavy breathing, a familiarity causing him to hesitate. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the little ginger beneath him, not after wanting him for so long.

  
"Not like this. Have you?" Ian replied, turning so they were facing each other. Their chests touched, Mickey’s legs clamping either side of him as if to keep him there. For a moment, Mickey considered lying to him, but something compelled him not to.

  
"Yeah, no. I'm usually in your position. You wanna do that instead?" Mickey couldn't help but ask, a little out of his comfort zone. Something about control, he knew, was an important step. He liked giving up his control, but to take away someone else’s set him on edge, a feeling of vulnerability and care he tried to avoid.

  
In truth, Ian had always been the one doing the fucking, something he was comfortable with; for Mickey, it was the opposite. In time, Ian had discovered that his type tended to not want to be inside him, and the very thought of that happening sent butterflies in his stomach; especially if it was Mickey doing that for him. Ian takes in his face, the perfect blue eyes and the dishevelled black hair, and his heart jumps. Slowly, he shakes his head, leaning up close to his face.

  
"I want to do it like this. The firsts." Ian whispers into Mickey's ear, feeling him shudder above him. He gently, timidly kisses Mickey's neck, feeling him hum in satisfaction, his arm going to the back of the gingers head. He sits up slowly, so Mickey is plush against him, completely in his lap.

  
Gliding his mouth lower, he experimentally closes around one of his nipples, a vibrating shake passing through him as he gasps at the foreign feeling. His cock hardens further, and his tiny moans cause similar reactions in Ian. He pants, overwhelmed with desire and need. Nobody had done that to him before, never paid close enough attention to the detail.

  
Encouraging words spilled from Mickey’s lips before he could stop them, and Ian pulled gently with his teeth, watching the dangerous criminal he had once feared melt in a puddle of pleasure in his lap. Mickey shifts his weight, feeling them drop flat on the bed as he latches onto Ian’s chest with his mouth. His hands rest either side of his chest where ginger hair had begun to grow, and found himself skimming his fingers through it as he tentatively licked the boy’s nipple.

  
Ian sharply inhaled, his hand lifting to rest on Mickey’s head. He could see his knuckle tattoos clearly from this angle, finally able to read the whole phrase. On his right, the word ‘FUCK’ and on the other ‘U-UP’, completed in black, slightly faded ink. The sight only made Ian stiffen further, watching the brilliant blue eyes watch him through thick black lashes, almost checking if he was doing a good enough job.

  
Each flick sent shocks down to his groin, and with every sound that left him, Mickey found himself more and more aroused as he moans into Ian’s chest. Ian pants, anticipation causing him to pull on Mickey’s hair, gasping when he bit into his sensitive skin in response. It was very playful, and Ian smiled as he dug his nails into his scalp. He was surprised when Mickey moaned at the feel of it, and they began to touch more desperately.

  
"Turn over." He moans out, lifting up so Ian can turn onto his stomach. There, Mickey begins to trace lines with his mouth down to his hips, before lifting him so he is on all fours. Ian gasps in shock at the sudden movement, his erection throbbing as Mickey manhandles him. The unpredictable nature of Mickey made him leak with anticipation, an overwhelming desire to touch him all over.

  
With surprisingly gentle fingers, Mickey massages his skin, admiring the view as he delves his tongue lower still. Ian shudders as he feels Mickey's tongue probe him. He begins to question it nervously, stuttering as Mickey backs up. His face softens, always understanding. He suddenly had the urge to make this memorable.

  
"Sorry man, I got no lube, want me to stop?" Mickey explains, his fingers replacing his tongue as he skims his entrance slightly. Ian gasps out, quivering.

  
"N-no, keep doing that." He pants, before a load moan leaves him as Mickey obeys, flicking his tongue over the rim. Shocks of dull sparks entice him to go further, and he finds himself pushing back when Mickey allows his finger to join his tongue.

  
A minute or so passes, and Mickey decides Ian is ready, his finger slowly slipping inside. Ian winced, his hands fisting in discomfort. Mickey smiles slightly, kissing above his tailbone until he feels him relax. Then, he pulls back, feeling the muscles tighten and loosen as he slowly starts moving it inside. Ian adapts quickly, rocking back onto Mickey's finger as he feels himself open up more willingly. Mickey slowly worked in the second, watching Ian as he screwed up his face.

  
They took their time preparing Ian, although Ian couldn't hold back any longer, Mickey having met that place inside him. He knew Ian was feeling overwhelmed by it, and the caring side of him wanted to savour this moment. His soft fingers rubbed and massaged the area, his other hand stroking him slightly in praise.

  
"Please, Mickey, I can't!" He exclaimed, rutting back into Mickeys fingers as they opened him wider. Mickey could feel his dick throbbing with need, stronger than ever before, and he leant away to locate a condom, a kindness he appreciated himself. Ian thought differently. "I'm clean, you don't need it." He whispered, and that very sentence did weird things to his heart.

  
Tenderly, Mickey turned Ian over to face him, and before he could voice his confusion, Mickey pulled him up, trailing his mouth in open mouthed indentations down to his neck, where he sucked gently. Ian sighed, the slight pull of Mickey’s mouth causing small noises to leave his lips, and he shook with desperation. He couldn’t help but feel as though this was one-sided, Ian having not given Mickey any of his attention

  
“Let me, Mickey. I want to touch you.” He said, his hand travelling down to Mickey’s hard member, causing him to buck unexpectedly. Mickey grinned at Ian’s neediness, teasing him slowly as he continued to suck his sensitive skin.

  
“Tell me what you want to do.” He replied, leaning away so he was out of reach. Ian panted, his chest heaving with each deep breath. The sight of him made Mickey harder, and he forced himself not to move. Ian pushed up, his body moving up his body until his head was close to his leaking cock.

  
“I want to touch you, all you’ve done is touch me.” Ian stated, his wet mouth enveloping Mickey’s tip. Mickey moaned, watching as the head of red fire dipped lower and lower. He felt him fight away the gag reflex, impressed as he started to quicken his pace.

  
Hands ran through the ginger hair softly in encouragement, his moans and mumbled words enough to make Ian move faster on him. He could taste him on his tongue, feel him throbbing with a primal need. He relaxed as Mickey gently tug on his hair, and whirled his tongue over the head of him before he continued his work. Mickey arched his back the closer he got, resisting the urge to rut up into Ian’s inviting mouth. He tried to pull his head away as he felt his release hit, but Ian simply sucked harder, and with a breathless yell, Mickey unwound into Ian’s throat.

  
Once completely satisfied, he licked his lips, before being unexpectedly thrown down onto the bed, with Mickey exploring his body. Slowly, Ian regained his breath, watching in awe as Mickey teased his cock with his tongue. He appeared hesitant, and Ian recognised quickly that Mickey didn’t do this kind of thing often. With gentle hands, he stroked his head, his body fighting the instinct to move as Mickey took his time.

  
In sync with himself, Mickey slowly took Ian into his mouth, his other hand lowering to slip back inside. Ian threw his head back onto the pillow, Mickey’s scent filling his nostrils as he slowly became overwhelmed with senses. His hole quivered with each bob or thrust of Mickey, and his breathing turned erratic with fiery desire.

  
“S-so good! Mickey!” He panted out, his strokes turning into scratches as he was overtaken with pleasure which racked his whole body. Mickey hummed around him, loving the feel of Ian body under him.

  
Ian thrust up accidentally, feeling Mickey quickly pull back and cough, his fingers still exploring his prostate. He apologised, his thumb circling his lip, and Mickey smiled. They looked at each other now, and as Mickey took Ian back into his mouth, a sense of trust tethered between them. The pace quickened, and with a third finger pressing against that place inside, Ian finally let go, squeezing his eyes shut as Mickey swallowed him down.

  
They lay like that for a couple of moments, Mickey’s member hardening once more at the sounds Ian was making. Ian himself was shaking, and Mickey almost felt as though he would regret having done that with him. That made him frown.

  
“Hey, man, we can stop if you want to.” Mickey offered, leaning up so he was level with Ian’s face, and all he found was disbelief. He shook his head at him with a small laugh, and Mickey couldn’t hold in his curiosity at the reason behind the laughter.

  
“I want this. I just didn’t expect you to be like this. I don’t think I’m ever going to forget this.” Ian whispered, looking down, and Mickey’s chest tightened at the words. Instead of speaking, he lifted his legs up slightly so that he was between them, wetting his hand to slick himself up. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Once he found Ian nodding, be began lining himself up, feeling his tip press against him. The need to make him feel comfortable was too strong for him now, and he spoke against his better judgement.

  
"You look at me, Ian, you look right at my fucking face. You claw me, you bite me, hold onto me and breathe. I got you, okay?" Mickey said as softly as he could, waiting until Ian gave a timid nod, his hands reaching for Mickeys hair.

  
Slowly, Mickey pushed inside, holding in his moan as the heat enveloped him tightly, his eyes on Ian, who was intently looking at him. As he went deeper, Ian cried out, gripping Mickey tight by the hair as tears gathered in his eyes. Mickey melted, dipping down to cradle Ian's head, his fragile state causing Mickey to react on basic instinct.

  
His lips met Ian's gently, a hesitation Ian got distracted in as he kissed Mickey back. He remained still for a moment, fully inside and throbbing, until Ian moved slightly. They moved together, tiny noises pulling out as Mickey gradually began to shift. A whimper left him, and Mickey kissed it away, swiping the tears and slipping his tongue over his lips. Ian let him deepen the kiss, relaxing further as the pain settled, and he began to moan when Mickey thrust inside at a gentle pace. It was a new feeling, for both of them.

  
Mickey remained slow, relishing in the feel of Ian's red lips gliding over his own, the instinctive clench of his muscles each time he met his prostate. He loved the feel of Ian’s toned body pressed against him, his freckled skin wet with sweat. However, this wasn't enough for Ian. He needed more, a deep pool of his release building as Mickey took care of him, in control. It was exhilarating, letting someone so impulsive take control of such a sensitive part of you, but he liked it.

  
"Mickey! I'm so close, please!" He screamed, unsure about what he wants as he braces down onto Mickey, feeling him swell further inside. The feeling made him gasp, holding onto Mickey tighter.

  
"Fuck, Ian!" He exclaimed, his pace quickening as he took Ian's weeping cock into his hand. He moaned loudly, a string of sound leaving him as he clung to Mickey, kissing him as he hit his peak, exploding all over their bodies. Mickey thrust up to hold off his climax, uncertainty settling him. "Do you want me to pull out?" He asks, unsure, but Ian simply shakes his head desperately. Mickey takes it in, before bending to hold him as he pushes back in.

  
Within moments he releases, his body tightening as he feels himself spill inside the boy beneath him, lips fused together in a passion Mickey had never felt before. Ian was shaking, his body glistening with sweat and cum. Their legs shook with exhaustion and complete satisfaction, sensitivity seeping into their skin at the very contact they shared.

  
Slowly, Mickey pulls out, slipping onto the side of the bed, close to the warm body next to him. Ian was quiet, his eyes closed, but Mickey could feel him tracing patterns on his arm and chest. He let himself relax into it for a while, before reaching for a towel reluctantly. There, he begins to clean them both off, walking to the sink to get it damp. He wipes away the juices, careful with Ian as he cleans his entrance, although he still winces.

  
Mickey apologises, but carries on wiping, using the dry end of the white towel to dry the boy off, watching as his muscles contracted together once he did so. He was undeniably fascinated by the aftermath of their encounter, relieved that Ian was extremely docile and sleepy as he took in the sight of a resting body he was taking care of. He has always held a soft spot for this particular Gallagher, perhaps because of his hair, perfect for his fiery attitude, or just simply him.

  
Once finished and satisfied, he slipped into the bed all too eagerly, a head of ginger hair resting on his chest. A couple of minutes later, he can hear him softly breathing, asleep, and begins to play with his hair. The gentleness he could feel himself giving him would any other time unsettle him, but with Ian soundly asleep, he felt much more at ease.

  
"Mickey... Mick..." Ian moans burrowing his head deeper into Mickey, who in turn wraps him up in the blanket, his arms tight around him. Gently, he kisses the dampened ginger hair, a small smile lighting up his face as he relaxes into a deep comforting sleep, possibly the happiest in his life.


	4. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag - Dean and Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a short story I wrote about Sam and Gabriel/ Dean and Castiel. The part about Sam and Gabriel I haven't posted yet, mostly because it's so bad, I need to rewrite it. But here is Dean and Castiel!

Sweat dripped sloppily, matting the large bed in heavy moisture. Dean sighed down at the dying angel, before gently lifting him to carry him to the other room, where an ice bath awaited. Castiel hissed and whined as he was lowered into the icy water, before a weak moan of relief erupted from his chapped lips. Dean continued to frown as he returned to his bedroom to change the sheets. Castiel just lay there silently, his head resting against the curve of the bathtub.

     As Dean cleaned up the room, he was lost in thought, his mind spinning at the knowledge that he could lose the angel. Just as he was moving the discarded clothes, his hand skimmed across the smooth texture of a book. He lifted it, opening it to where there was a loose piece of paper slacked on the side of it. He frowned, the ancient text foreign to him. The piece of paper had plenty of notes surrounding it, and soon Dean realised it was a translation and quickly began to read, his eyes widening as he continued.

     Jumping up, Dean sped to the bathroom where Cas was blissfully unaware. He cleared his throat and the angel slowly opened his eyes to meet Deans gaze, but instead he saw Dean holding the book, and his face smoothed in realisation. Dean fumed.

     “You know how to save yourself? And you didn’t tell me?” Dean stated, looking at Cas in disappointment. Castiel attempted a smile, before grimacing. The ice had almost melted, his skin under the water having turned red from the cold. Dean wished he could help, but only Castiel seemed to know how.

     “Dean, it’s not that simple. There is a lot that needs to be done for even the slightest chance of it working and at this rate it’s not at all possible.” He tried to explain, his voice quiet as he did so to not let anything slip.

     “Why the hell not?” Dean exclaimed, and in a flash Castiel was out of the tub and in front of Dean, his body vibrating with anger, but weak with fever.

     “You could die! You forget that I am not connected to the angels anymore for guidance. Sam and Gabriel are not here and calling them would be suicide. This had never happened before.” Castiel shouted, before stumbling over to the bed with difficulty. Dean knew to keep his distance, but confusion overpowered him.

     Just over a year prior, Sam and Gabriel had gotten together. At first, Dean was disgusted, but in the end, he accepted the relationship. Over that year, Gabriel had the tendency to ask Sam to meet the other people in his life, and so a couple weeks ago, they made a trip to heaven to see Gabriel’s friends, and declare their marriage.

     “So how can we save you? What is wrong that can kill an angel.” Dean asked, sitting down next to Castiel’s slumped body. He stiffened, sweat beading over his skin once more, and he fought to keep his eyes open to look at dean as he spoke.

     “It’s called Angels Bane. Except, unlike other Banes, it’s not an object or flower; it’s a person. Angels, according to some old texts, are meant to be with humans and spawn the superior race. The theory is that each angel has a human who they must mate. In the past, it was known as Angel Virus, and many died. That was when we started coming to earth; it ensured our survival. However, some angels experience Angels Bane for another reason. It’s an incentive to mate.” Castiel said slowly, hoping Dean manged to catch on.

     Deans vacant expression began to clear gradually, and he frowned instead. Castiel couldn’t read the expression.

     “Are you saying all you have to do is have sex? Why didn’t you say, it’s not like you haven’t before!” Dean said simply, and Castiel winced as he sat up.

      “This is different, Dean. Regular intercourse with anyone will not cure me. It will kill me, I must mate with my human, a person who can withstand Angels grace.” Castiel, declared, looking into Dean’s eyes to see if he understood.

     “What would happen if the person cannot withstand your grace?” Dean asked, although the pieces were beginning to slot together. Castiel sighed, exhaustion clear on his face as he collected himself and his strength. The effort was visible as he stood.

     “They will burn and I will die with them,” Castiel replied, his voice flat of all emotion. Dean pulled a face at the imagery, but inside his stomach was doing turns.

     “Cas. I may be a lot of things but I’m not stupid. Now I’m going to ask a really hard question.” Dean began, talking a deep breath. “Am I… it?” He was trying to sound confident as he spoke, but it came out quieter than he expected.

     “Yes, your soul speaks to me Dean, but I would not expect you to do anything you do not want to do, which is why I didn’t tell you.” Castiel tried to explain, and Dean just frowned.

     He remembered when his brother came to him, telling him that he needed to save Gabriel life at all costs, but that in doing so, he ultimately married him. At that moment, Dean know Castiel’s mind was tied between maintaining a semi-ordinary friendship with Dean in what little time they had left, or ask Dean to save him.

     Walking the length of the room, Dean made his way to Castiel, whose eyes were drooping with illness and before he could stop himself, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, lowering his head to meet their lips. Castiel’s skin was soft on Deans and in a haze, they developed a rhythm with each other. The fever began to disperse, running all over both of their bodies and erupting them in fire.

     Dean knew this was the only way, to save Castiel who he had grown too attached to. He couldn’t lose him. Gripping Castiel’s scorching back, he picked him up, holding him up against his body. Castiel gasped, holding Dean’s shoulders.

     “Dean, what are you doing?” He whispered, his breath hot on Deans face as he tried to calm down. Dean shook his head in dismissal, smiling at the angel in reassurance. The gesture caused Castiel to quieten down, and he blushed when he felt the pulling sensation in his shoulder blades.

     With careful movements, Dean moved them to the bed, slipping down the sheets so he was lying down, with Castiel on top of him. The position made Cas flush, his body twitching with exposure. He could feel the tugging of his bones as his arousal peaked, and didn’t even have the chance to warn Dean before his wings rippled out across the room, black feathers thickening the area of vulnerable bones.

     Dean looked in awe at Castiel, his white skin even paler against the black of his wings. Each secreted moisture, wetting his wings and slicking them out.

     “What’s happening to you?” Dean asked, an Castiel tried not to laugh as he reached for a tender wing. The fluid collected in dots on his hand as he slowly ran them over his wing bone.

     “It’s called heat. It’s an angel fluid which tells us when we are in heat. It only happens to mated, or apprehensive angels. You should ask Sam about it.” Castiel states, and Dean grimaced uncomfortably. The moisture appeared to thicken under Deans gaze as he watched, and Cas found himself absorbed in the sensations.

     As Dean kissed Cas, he couldn’t help but feel at ease. Over the years, they had experienced so much together that they were practically family. Dean would do anything to keep Castiel safe, and Castiel had shown that he would do the same. From there, Deans passion grew, and soon he was slipping his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel responded accordingly, but his efforts were slipping as he felt his grace beginning to vibrate. Dean soon understood Castiel’s signals as his pants turned to desired moans.

     “Are you…?” Castiel murmured, his voice small as he looked down, Dean questioned him, but the answer soon dawned upon him. He watched as Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his lap, and reached up to kiss him.

     Their lips met slowly, and Castiel could feel Deans tongue sweeping into his mouth. He tried to return the gesture, and Dean chuckled into the kiss, his body tingling with vibrations he could feel coming from Castiel. Although they were both aware of Castiel’s nakedness, Dean tried not to focus on it as his hand came up to hold his waist, the other cupping his face as they found a speed in which they were content with.

     Soon, things began to heat up, Cas gaining confidence as he trailed his mouth from Dean’s to his jaw and lower so that he could lightly kiss the skin of his neck. His teeth caught on his earlobe, causing Dean to squirm under him with a gasp, and Castiel growled with satisfaction. The vibrations of his grace ran like adrenaline through his veins, and he took the time to rip Dean’s shirt over his head.

    Dean gasped in surprise at Castiel’s strength, before he leant the rest of the way up to kiss him. Cas returned it, his arms tight around Dean. Castiel moved so that he was beneath Dean, his body reacting to the slightest contact between them. Dean adjusted quickly to the position change, using his hands as leverage as he began to trail his mouth down Castiel’s body.

    It wasn’t long before Castiel was gasping, clutching Dean’s hair in his fist while Dean’s mouth closed around one of his nipples. Dean moaned quietly around the sensitive skin, and Castiel shook with pleasure. His erection pressed against the materiel of his jeans, and he shifted uncomfortably. Castiel noticed the change almost immediately, and a swift click of his fingers later, Dean was naked.

    The breathless huff that left Dean wasn’t meant to sound so feminine, but it wasn’t every day that an Angel clicks away your clothes. Literally. Chuckling to himself, he moved his mouth to capture Cas’s, and Castiel smiled into it. Their hands danced across the surface of their torsos, and Castiel knew Dean was nervous.

     Gently, Castiel lowered his hand, lightly tracing the bottom of Dean’s back, and he felt as he shivered on top of him. When he didn’t hear any protests, he continued, exploring Dean’s body, wanting to touch him. Dean clenched his jaw, keeping any noise from escaping, but his own hands drew circles on Castiel’s skin. The kiss they shared deepened, and Dean could almost feel the power of his grace through their connection.

     “How does this work; is there a spell?” Dean asked quietly after pulling away, and Castiel paused his movements to meet Dean’s gaze. His eyes were searching, looking for any sign of discontent. When he didn’t find any, he began to run the palms of his hands down Dean’s arms and shoulders, thinking.

    “In all the texts I have read, it references a transfer of my grace. Gabriel did explain it to me once, but unhelpfully I didn’t quite listen. All I know is that my grace can be transferred through a... bodily connection. That’s all it says on the matter.” Castiel stated honestly, causing Dean to scrunch his face up at the thought of what Gabriel had to say.

     “We’ll just have to figure it out ourselves.” Dean replied, smiling in reassurance. He had ideas of what it would require, and a part of him knew he would do it to save the angel. He would do anything, and that, for once, didn’t scare him.

     When Dean kissed him again, he slowly let his tongue slip inside Castiel’s mouth, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around him. Castiel’s hands resumed their previous motions, and with his jaw unclenched, a moan erupted from Dean’s throat, causing him to flush. Castiel smiled, and continued what he was doing, his hands kneading into the skin. Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s shoulders as the hands went lower. Cas put pressure on the hand, pulling Dean plush against him.

     Without any space in between them, their erections touched, causing both to groan at the contact. Neither had realised how much they had needed this. Dean felt as Castiel moved his hips, a seemingly effortless rhythm forming which had Dean breathlessly moaning into Castiel’s mouth. He was suddenly taken over by an urge to be closer.

    Sliding his body lower, he allowed his mouth to clamp around one of his nipples, sucking lightly as his other hand massaged the other. Castiel gasped, the buds beading at the attention Dean was giving them. His hand wound into Dean’s hair, tugging slightly, causing Dean to nip him. He gasped, and sensation running straight down to his member. Dean could feel the change, and smiled, moving his mouth lower.

     Castiel was so absorbed with the feelings that he didn’t notice what Dean was doing until his warm breath grazed his length, and his eyes shot down to see Dean. Instead of the nervous look he expected, all he found was curiosity, and he relaxed against the bed.

    “You don’t have to.” Castiel reiterated, hoping Dean believed him. Dean didn’t respond, and a second later Castiel moaned. Dean’s mouth slowly wrapped around the tip, and Castiel could feel his tongue licking him. He arched, overtaken by the feeling. Dean took his time, slowly gathering his own rhythm as he got used to the new situation.

     Dean had once thought that this was wrong. Most definitely sinful, not that he had believed in God or Angel’s before meeting Castiel. He just knew it wasn’t something he should be proud of doing. However, he was beginning to see how wrong he was. His body was reacting to Castiel in a way it never had before, and he relaxed into it.

    Castiel felt the switch as Dean made a decision, and moaned, his hand tightening in Dean’s hair. His mouth lowered on Castiel, taking him in further. Castiel sighed in relief. They could feel the fire between them, a tether of trust, and Dean hung onto that as he bobbed his head faster. The sounds Castiel was making drove him crazy, and he could feel himself hardening more as he drew Castiel closer to his release.

     An abrupt tug told Dean what he needed to know, Castiel unable to speak as he gasped out. Dean didn’t pull back, overwhelmed by desire as he sucked harder, and then Cas let go. He exploded, and Dean struggled to get used to the taste. Although it wasn’t a bad taste, it was definitely different. Castiel panted, fully slumping onto the bed as Dean reached over to wipe his mouth with a cloth.

    “You didn’t have to do that.” Castiel said after a short silence, and Dean shrugged. He couldn’t deny himself and say that he hated it, because in truth he didn’t. He liked it. Castiel leant up, using his hands to push Dean onto the bed, before climbing onto him. He felt energised; better than he had in days.

     His mouth copied Dean, slowly travelling lower on Dean’s torso until he kissed one of his nipples. Dean sighed quietly, his hands above his head as Castiel licked and tugged. Although Dean was quiet, Castiel could feel his body quivering with every flick, and decided to move lower. He knew they were both on the same level when it came to this, and yet Castiel felt as though he was more nervous than Dean.

     Dean’s hand came down to run through Cas’s hair, a soothing motion, and Cas smiled. He knew Dean was new to this, and that he was just doing it to save him, but still a part of him hoped that him and Dean could be more. With that in mind, he slowly let his tongue lick Dean’s member, causing a shake to travel up his body. Dean gasped, and Castiel took that as a good sign.

    His hands massaged Dean’s skin as he lowered his mouth, and Dean moaned. That drove him further, and he gradually found a pattern which seemed to work for them. It was slow, but he knew it was affecting Dean. He was thrashing, almost squirming, and Castiel was getting more and more turned on at the sight of him losing control. It was nice to see him finally let it all fall away. It wasn’t until Dean’s torso lifted from the bed that Castiel stopped, and Dean groaned.

     “Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked, but just as he spoke he knew what was happening. His veins were burning a brilliant orange, licking up him before settling near his heart. It was Castiel’s grace. Dean moaned into the feeling, a feeling of burning, but also a hot desire he knew was the bond. His body knew what he had to do, and Castiel still didn’t seem to.

     “It has to be you… now.” Dean panted, his torso slowly lowering back down to the bed. “I trust you, Cas.” Dean stated, and this time Castiel took it. He trusted Dean with his life, and now Dean was trusting him with something just as important.

     His mouth moved a little faster this time, and Dean moaned loudly into it. While he had him distracted, he reached up to collect the heat. He didn’t have the power to use anything else, and it felt right to do so. Slowly, he pushed his slick finger inside Dean’s entrance, and Dean squirmed uncomfortably. Castiel swirled his tongue around Dean, waiting until he relaxed before moving. His motions appeared clumsy, but he was rewarded by a surprised yell when his finger met the bundle of nerves inside Dean.

    “What… the hell” Dean breathed in disbelief as Castiel picked up speed, gradually adding another finger to the first. Dean could feel it, but it wasn’t a bad feeling, and he was soon moaning as Castiel moved. His fingers clawed at Castiel as he prepared him, and he couldn’t hold back his voice when Castiel started to press three fingers inside, touching that spot inside him.

    Castiel pushed back when Dean began to spasm under him, and Dean panted. His face was flushed, but Castiel could see the arousal there. Slipping his fingers from Dean, he moved up to kiss him, sliding his tongue over Deans lips. He returned it easily, and anticipation pooled in his stomach at what was to come. Castiel asked to be sure, and Dean nodded, a look of certainty.

    At first, Dean clenched his jaw, but as Castiel pushed further inside he gasped out, holding onto Castiel’s shoulders. It was very new, and Dean squirmed, shifting his hips. Castiel hissed, and Dean joined him as the movement made Castiel push inside more. Leaning down, he took Dean’s face in his hands, his mouth warm on his. He remained still, allowing Dean to adjust.

    Once he relaxed, Castiel slowly began to move, and Dean moaned quietly. He kept to that pace, and his hand trailed down to hold Dean’s length, slowly stroking him as he thrusted inside. Dean was soon a gasping mess.

    “Don’t! I’ll…” Dean trailed off, his moan breaking it as he spasmed under Castiel. His release shot between their bodies, and Castiel continued the same slow movement inside him. The sensitive area twitched as he moved inside him, and Dean held onto him tightly. He wasn’t ever going to get used to that feeling.

    Each push against his prostate caused Dean to shake, and soon he could feel himself hardening with the attention. Castiel gradually began to speed up, his body meeting Dean’s with more force, and soon Dean was moaning into his ear, clutching him close. He was pleading, not knowing what he wanted, but knowing he wanted more. It was a chant of pleads and a mantra of Castiel’s name, and it was driving Castiel closer to the edge.

    Sliding his lips down to Dean’s neck, Castiel began to suck into the sensitive area, while his other hand came down to clasp onto Dean’s member once more. Dean screamed out, pulling Castiel’s head up to kiss him. He moaned into the kiss, his body rocking back into Castiel’s as they moved.

    “I’m going to…” Castiel whispered as he pulled back, and Dean nodded, agreeing silently with him as they reached their fastest, hardest pace. Castiel’s hips snapped forward with such force that Dean rocked upward with each movement, and their ragged breathing was soon replaced by yells of release. Castiel reached his peak first, his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, and Dean followed moments later, his body tightening.

     They collapsed together onto the bed, and Castiel watched as the fiery outline of his grace faded into Dean’s heart. His veins returned to their usual blue, and Castiel sighed in relief at the sight. It was worked.

    “Wow.” Dean breathed, and Castiel chuckled, gently moving away so that he was lying beside Dean.  Instead of replying, Castiel simply kissed Dean, happy to be where they were. Dean kissed him back, before getting up so that they could clean themselves up. Castiel almost moaned at the sight of Dean walking into the shower, but waited his turn.

     As Castiel finished in the shower, he heard a brief scream from Dean, and rushed into the room with a towel around his waist. Dean stood in the centre of the room, the towel he had now around his ankles as he let go. Castiel rushed to grab it, and then noticed who was in the room.

     “Well I see a lot happened since we have been gone, Sammy, wouldn’t you say?” Gabriel said indifferently, his arm around Sam’s waist, while Sam had his over Gabriel’s shoulders. Sam looked at him with a smile, and Castiel cleared his throat as he handed the towel back to Dean. Dean didn’t thank him, his eyes wide as he watched his brother, and Gabriel smile at each other.

    “It’s, uh, good to see you.” Sam said to Dean and Castiel, although he didn’t quite meet Dean’s eyes. Dean chuckled, and Castiel greeted his brother pleasantly. They shared a short moment, Gabriel wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel, who grinned with a firm nod. Dean stepped forward, throwing his arms around Sam. Sam hugged him back, although he did seem hesitant in Dean’s state of dress. Castiel and Gabriel chuckled.

     “We have some catching up to do.” Dean stated, and with that he turned to get dressed, dragging Castiel by his towel back into the bathroom. He heard Sam and Gabriel laugh as they left the bedroom, possibly to go to their own, and Dean leant his head on Castiel’s forehead. Castiel rubbed soothing hands over his arms.

    They dressed quickly, and for once Castiel left the trench coat on the chair. Instead, he borrowed a pair of Dean’s bottoms, and a white shirt. They were a lot more comfortable than he expected, and they walked to the library area where Sam and Gabriel were reading an old, tattered book. They turned when Dean and Castiel entered, and soon they all laughed at Castiel’s attempt at humanising.

    “I believe the cat is out of the bag.” Castiel stated, turning to Dean. “Is that right?” He asked for confirmation, and Dean tried to hold in a laugh long enough to praise him for his efforts. However, once he opened his mouth, a stream of loud laughter left him, and soon all four of them were holding their sides. It wasn’t as wrong as Dean expected. It was perfectly fine.


	5. Taking Care of You - Samuel and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... it's really bad, and I haven't been able to rewrite it, but I thought I may as well share it. Here is that part one from the previous chapter

Sam tried not to let the voice through as his brother drove. He needed a distraction, which he knew he couldn’t get while on the road. The voice had begun speaking to him the week before, and although Sam knew the owner of the voice, it wasn’t in his best interest to let the voice in. It could be a demon manipulating him, or even Lucifer himself taunting him.

“Sammy? What’s going on, you’ve been acting weird since we hit the road?” Dean probed, having parked the Impala outside one of the many motels they had stayed at in their years of hunting. Sam sighed. He didn’t know how to tell his brother what he had heard, but at the same time he knew he had to help the person trying to get through to him.

“Dean… I think Gabriel’s still alive.” Sam blurted out, watching as Dean’s eyes widened in shock. “I keep hearing his voice in my head, and honestly, I think he needs help.” Sam finally said, watching as Dean nodded slowly. 

“Are you sure it’s Gabriel?” Dean asked, and Sam knew in that moment that Dean was thinking the same as him. It could be Lucifer messing with him, taunting him with his deepest secrets, and deadliest of guilts. 

He didn’t speak for a while, even as they parked in the otherwise abandoned parking lot. Instead, he got out of the car, and made his way to the motel room. It was just like every other one they had been in, with two beds, a bathroom, a small kitchen area and a table. If they were lucky there would be a television, and sometimes even a couch.

The voice attacked him with panic, the scared, broken tone of it ripping Sam apart. He had watched Gabriel sacrifice himself for him, saving him. Now it was Gabriel in need of saving. Dean flung the bags onto his bed, always the closest to the window, and disappeared outside of the motel. Sam waited for a couple seconds longer before closing his eyes, his hands pressing together.

“Cas? I need your help.” He said into the silence, before sighing. “Cas, I’m hearing things, things I shouldn’t-” 

“Sam.” Castiel said, his voice close to Sam’s face. Jumping, he met his friend’s gaze with a bewildered expression. “What voices have you been hearing?” Sam could see his concern through the monotone of his voice, the dips in his skin where frown lines had deepened making it obvious. He hadn’t meant to worry anyone.

“Gabriel. Is there any chance he could still be alive?” Sam asked, watching Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He could tell by the set of Castiel’s mouth that something as troubling him. He sat up, giving him a questioning stare.

Castiel walked over to the window, peering out of it as though he were deep in thought. Sam knew better than to disturb him, and simply relaxed. He could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he sat at the window.

“Dean thinks it’s Lucifer tormenting you.” Castiel stated. “I’m not so sure. Gabriel came to me once, I thought I was manifesting him from memory, but now I’m conflicted. Gabriel has always been good at being dead, why would this time be any different?” 

Standing quickly, Sam strode over to Castiel, a look so hopeful it almost made him feel uncomfortable.

“Can you sense him at all? How can I find him?” Sam asked, reaching into his pocket to get his phone. He needed to reassure Dean that he was fine before he went out looking for an angel. Castiel stopped him gently.

“I will come back for you tonight, I need some time to find what we need. Right now, I need to get to your brother before he gives me a migraine.” Castiel said, and before Sam could argue, he disappeared.

With a sigh, he waited. Dean walked in an hour later, his face unreadable. If Sam hadn’t have known he was praying to Cas, he would have been worried about his random disappearance. He knew how much Dean could worry, and it wasn’t a surprise to him that he got in touch with Castiel for help. Without Bobby, Dean didn’t have many other friends.

Knowing the minute Dean fell to sleep, Sam slipped out of the apartment with the car keys dangling in his fist. Something inside him was guiding him, and he knew he needed to follow the feeling. Slotting the keys in the Impala, he sped out of the motel lot, driving with a newfound sense of determination. 

He turned when he felt the urge to turn, and soon he was driving up to an old, seemingly empty house. The outside was covered in long, overgrown grass, and it had no front door. Shuddering, Sam left the car running, the headlights pointed towards the entryway. There was something drawing him to the place, almost pulling him closer to the unknown destination which his body was aware of. A small part of him was telling him to turn back, and drive away.

As he jumped over the crumbling steps, he started to notice the symbols drawn into the walls. Warding symbols, angelic symbols to ensure that no angel could pass through them. Sam couldn’t help but wonder if it was to keep an angel out, or if it were a way of trapping one in.

His gun and flashlight in hand, he walked slowly through the threshold and into the building. It looked abandoned, and as he crept silently through the rooms, he realised why. In the corner of the hallway was a door, leading down to the basement. He could hear something dripping from the lower ground, and the sound of metal skimming along a solid surface. A surge of unease made Sam walk faster to the door, and it slid open with a slight creak.

“Please…” A voice whispered. Sam jolted, taking the stairs two at a time at the sound of the broken voice below. He gasped once he hit the bottom, dropping the light. “Sam… hey, you came.” He tried to speak, and a fountain of blood spat from his lips.

Gabriel was naked and chained. All Sam could see was the scattering of old and new wounds, gashes and scars crisscrossing down his entire body. Sam shuddered, shaking it from his mind as he got to work. He ripped the chains from the angel, letting him slump on him until they reached the top of the stairs. There, he lifted him into his arms, using the edge of the flashlight to scratch through the warding symbols. He could feel Gabriel shaking, his whole body spasming with what Sam could only perceive as fright.

It wasn’t until Sam went to slide him into the car that he realised that it wasn’t simply fright. Gabriel was sobbing. In haste, he slipped his jacket around Gabriel, before pulling him into his arms. He could feel the wetness soaking through to his skin, but he didn’t dare let go. Silently, he prayed to Castiel, hoping he wasn’t too mad to show up. Sam had gone in search of Cas’s brother without him after all. 

During the drive, back to the motel, Sam kept praying to Castiel, hoping that he would answer before they reached the lot. He didn’t think Dean would be too accommodating if they woke him up. All the while, Gabriel shook from head to toe, his eyes raw from crying. The injuries he had sustained had stained Sam’s jacket in blood, but he didn’t have it in him to say anything.

He parked in the open space, moving slowly as to not scare Gabriel, who’s eyes were racing back and forth. Sam silently called to Castiel as he opened Gabriel’s door, pulling him up into an embrace. Gabriel clung to him, resting his heated forehead against Sam’s damp shirt. Neither of them heard the slight breezy flutter as Castiel appeared.

“Gabriel!” He breathed, relief filling him as he fabricated next to Sam. Gabriel’s flinch shook both of them, and he clung tighter to Sam’s body. Castiel gently stepped closer, looking Sam in the eyes. “Hold him.” He demanded, before touching his fingers to his brother’s forehead.

Gabriel’s scream sent a wave of nausea through Sam, and he tightened his hold on him. Castiel’s eyes blazed with angelic power, and it was clear that whatever he was seeing had angered him. He gripped Gabriel gently, but firmly, pulling him from Sam’s arms.

“Hunters did this to you?” He asked, watching tears collect in his eyes. He moved his head slowly, and neither of them could see whether he was agreeing or not. Sam didn’t move from his spot, knowing Castiel needed the space with his brother.

“Demons. Hunters. They’re all the same.” He muttered, giving Sam an apologetic look before sighing. “I was captured by Lucifer’s followers. The hunters took me from them. All of them wanted something I didn’t have.” He breathed out, and Castiel pressed him close. Sam turned to check on his brother, aware that Castiel was following behind him.

Dean was already awake, watching the scene from the small window. He had been waiting for Sam to return when Cas had materialised to tell him that Sam had found Gabriel. He almost didn’t believe him, but the relief on the angel’s face spoke volumes. 

“Gabriel. Awesome.” He deadpanned, watching Sam shoot him a glare, and lead Gabriel to the bathroom to clean him up. Although Castiel had healed him, the blood remained, and not all wounds could be healed, even by Castiel. 

Sam sat him on the closed lid of the toilet, slowly peeling the jacket from his shoulders. He could sense his embarrassment, but continued to tease the material from him. Dampening a cloth, he ran it along Gabriel’s shoulders and back, watching the water run pink down his skin. The blood collected on the cloth, and soon Sam gave up and led him towards the bath.

Gabriel flushed under the heat of the water, and it wasn’t long before the water was stained in red. He could see the pale scars running down his body, and Sam didn’t think he had seen as many scars on one person’s skin. The sponge Sam was using had tinted to an off peach, and the nauseated pit in his stomach had grown to an aching hole ripping into him. 

The moment he was cleaned up and in clean clothes, he fell to sleep, his wet hair pressed against the covers. He had curled himself into a tight ball, his arms twitching ever so slightly. It made Sam wonder when he had last slept, or at least last slept on an actual bed. Dean had disappeared with Castiel, leaving them alone in the shabby room. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, but didn’t sleep. He just watched him.

A week passed swiftly, and soon it was time for them to return to the bunker. Gabriel was shaky and feverish, but they managed to get him settled quickly in one of the bedrooms. Sam had been worrying that the people who held him captive had done something to him, poisoned him in some way, but Gabriel assured him that it was nothing. Castiel seemed to think differently, and told Sam to keep speaking to him.

“He told me what ails him, but I do not see a way I can tell you without betraying his trust. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.” Castiel stated when Sam asked, but that only angered him more. He could see Dean reading into it in the library, and decided to join him.

After four endless hours of research, Sam discovered something he hadn’t thought possible. Angels had mates. Human mates. He flicked through the information, growing more and more uncomfortable as he went on. Dean had been sneaking glances at Sam for the last hour, waiting for him to find something. Dean had only opened the books down the middle, skimming a single page and tossing it into Sam’s growing pile. 

“Dean… I think I found something.” Sam told him hesitantly, closing the book. Dean looked at him, nodding for him to continue. “I need to save him, but… there’s consequences.” Sam said, and Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“What? It’s not like you need to marry the guy, what you got to do? Dean chuckled, but it was simply an attempt to lighten the thick atmosphere. Sam looked down briefly. Could he tell Dean that it wasn’t that simple? He thought it was a joke, but there was nothing funny about it, at least not in his eyes.

“I might as well. This is serious Dean there isn’t any going back after this.” Sam tried to explain, but Dean waved it off with a nonchalance that Sam knew must be false. Dean didn’t do nonchalance, not when it came to him.

“Do what you gotta do, just don’t come telling me about it because that I am not up for hearing. Like at all. Ever. You got it?” Dean laughed, pointing at him with a smile, but Sam could see the unease. He nodded, disappearing into the hallway to make his way to Gabriel’s room.

He didn’t knock. Gabriel had become accustomed to Sam coming in unexpectedly, and so he smiled when Sam came to sit on the edge of the bed, and lifted his shaky hand to hold his. Sam had learnt that this calmed him, and he gave him a gentle smile in return, taking in his face. He didn’t look like he was dying, but he did look sick.

Dark circles hung under his eyes, and his skin was chalky and wet with sweat. Sam could see the slight tremors running through him from the fever, and his lips had turned a paler shade of pink. His hair was stuck to him, darkened in moisture and curled against his forehead. Sam tightened his hold briefly before leaving to run the bath. It was their routine.

Making sure the bath was lukewarm, he lifted the towel from the rack, and led Gabriel into the bathroom. Helping him, he soon had him in the water, and turned to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. Gabriel paid him no attention as he ran the sponge shakily up his arms, his skin disappearing under layers of white bubbly soap. 

“Sam...” Gabriel muttered, and before he could answer to the sound of his name, Gabriel shook it off. He was lifting a small jug of water to dampen his hair, but his hands were violently trembling. Sam could see the struggle, and took over. He scrunched shampoo gently into his hair, and rinsed it slowly, feeling Gabriel relax into it.

“You’re getting worse.” Sam said, ringing out the ends of Gabriel’s hair and reaching for the conditioner. Although he didn’t say anything, Sam knew the conversation wasn’t finished. He knew how to save him now, and he wasn’t about to let that go.

He took the time to blow-dry Gabriel’s hair, knowing better than to let the sick angel go to sleep with wet hair. Gabriel didn’t complain, and Sam could have sworn he heard him hum appreciatively as the comb slid through his hair. Once he was back to full health, Sam was almost certain he would want them to forget about this, but for now Sam knew better. He knew what Gabriel needed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked, forcing the words out of his mouth before he lost the courage. Gabriel looked up at him in surprise, but there was no confusion. Sam calmly met his gaze with his questioning ones, waiting for Gabriel’s answer. He sighed in defeat.

“Damnit, Castiel! I should have known he would tell you, even though I clearly stated that—”

“Cas didn’t tell me anything. I’ve been doing my own research, and I finally found out that I’m basically the reason you’re suffering! You should have told me yourself, I could have handled it.” Sam snapped, feeling his anger rising.

The room was silent for a brief time, although both believed that it felt like hours. Neither of them wanted to speak, but it was only a matter of time before it became too much to bare, the silent room ringing with energy.

“I wanted to tell you. I almost did when I was screaming in your head, but I knew that you deserved a chance. I’m not exactly mate material, and asking you to give up your future to save my selfish ass is not—”

Sam didn’t know why he kissed him. He had zoned out after ‘mate’, fully aware of what it meant. It had sent a surge of need through him, and he hadn’t even waited for Gabriel to finish speaking before his mouth brushed his. Gabriel hummed in surprise, his eyes closing slowly at the soft feel of Sam kissing him. Their mouths moved slowly, chasing each other’s rhythm until they found their footing. That was when Gabriel started to kiss him back.

The loose bottoms Gabriel had on suddenly felt tighter, and he pulled Sam down onto the bed with strength he hadn’t felt in weeks. His body was alive with energy, his grace filling him with power he hadn’t felt since being captured. He felt drunk on the feeling, and he could tell Sam felt the same, his body heating along with Gabriel’s.

“What do you know?” Gabriel asked, forcing his body to relax as to not startle the hunter on top of him. Sam smiled, but didn’t answer. Instead, he brought his hands to the back of Gabriel, and lifted him so that he was seated in his lap. The position had Gabriel swallowing his words, and his hands clenched on Sam’s chest. He leant up to whisper in the angel’s ear, nipping it.

“Show me your wings.” The shudder that rippled through Gabriel was enough to have Sam pulling him down. His wings sprang free, slick and black with fluid. It made Sam’s mouth go dry, and he deepened their kiss with his tongue. Gabriel gripped onto Sam tightly, feeling their bodies heating as his grace transferred between them.

With a deep desire Sam had never felt before, he flipped them so Gabriel was flat on the bed, his body heating from the heavy looks of lust. Gabriel was gasping into his mouth as his fingers lined the edges of each nipple, hardening them to sharp buds. He began to trail kisses down to one of them, licking it slowly. Gabriel gasped, his hand coming up to hold his mouth, and Sam could see he was sensitive.

While he kissed and licked over Gabriel’s chest, his hands removed the loose bottoms, discarding them on the opposite side of the room. Sam then removed his own, leaving them bare, and their bodies touched for the first time. Gabriel grabbed a hold of him, pulling him down to kiss him, and Sam could feel the feisty dominance flaring from him. He had read about that.

Most angels were dominant creatures in their very nature. Sam could see that Gabriel was no exception, and without a moment of thought he knew that didn’t bother him. The idea sent him into a hot frenzy, and he pulled away to kiss down Gabriel’s body. His mouth didn’t stop until it met the head of Gabriel’s glistening, hard cock. He didn’t hesitate, his mouth wet with saliva as he began to take him passed his lips.

Gabriel bucked in surprise, his hand flying to hold Sam’s hair as he began to bob. The gasps and moans only made Sam harder, and he sucked faster on Gabriel. He could feel the heat of grace filling his body, driving him into a pleasured ball as he stroked and licked Gabriel. It wasn’t long before he reached his peak, spilling into Sam’s mouth with a loud stream of moans. Sam continued to bob for a few moments, until Gabriel shook with sensitivity, and he leant up to capture his lips.

The devilish look he got once Gabriel had recovered made all the blood rush to his cock, and a weak moan passed his mouth. Gabriel tossed his weight onto him, kissing his body everywhere he could reach, touching everywhere his mouth couldn’t. It was a clash of lips and teeth, and Sam jerked with each sharp nip, until finally Gabriel reached his core.

The moan which left him was by far the loudest he had ever experienced. The warm feeling of Gabriel’s wet hand on his cock, mixed with the sensation of his tongue on his hole made him spasm with pleasure. He had never been touched there, and the feeling was intoxicating. He found himself pleading with Gabriel for more, which made him chuckle.

“Turn over.” He whispered, his warm breath hitting his thighs. Sam complied with no resistance, and soon Gabriel was licking a path back to his hole. “Touch yourself for me.” He told him, delving his tongue passed the rim. Sam’s hand shot to his member, and he could feel Gabriel reaching behind his body.

The sweet scent of the angel fluid from Gabriel’s wings made Sam dizzy, and he used it to coax the first finger inside of the hunter. Sam didn’t tense, but moaned as Gabriel licked along with his gentle intrusion. He couldn’t help but wonder what the fluid tasted like, but that thought was soon discarded as Gabriel slid two fingers inside him, touching his bundle of nerves with his exploring fingers.

He backed up on the increasing fingers, desperate to reach that moment of ultimate release. Gabriel was all too eager to oblige, and added another finger to move quickly inside him. Soon Sam was screaming in pleasure as he threw his head back. Gabriel used that moment to slip his slick cock inside him, feeling the spasming muscles opening around him. Sam began to pant, his body hot with grace and euphoria. 

“I want to taste it.” Sam said brokenly as Gabriel began to slowly move inside him. He didn’t laugh at him, although he knew without this context he would have. Instead, he reached up to coat his fingers in the angel fluid, and brought those fingers to Sam’s eager mouth. The sweet, honeylike taste overwhelmed him, warming his entire body, and he moaned around the fingers. Gabriel bucked none too gently forward at the sound, causing Sam to gasp loudly.

Unable to see his face, Gabriel used his strength to move Sam, ensuring he remained inside of him. Sam used the position to grasp Gabriel to him, and they kissed. The sweet, gently pressure of their lips mixed with the hard, strong movements of their hips created a space in which Sam felt as though his body was singing with heat and pleasure. Gabriel could feel as his strength returned, his grace forming bonds within Sam’s body.

Sam reached his peak first, screaming out at the force of Gabriel moving inside him, hitting the nerves at just the right angle. The pressure caused by his clenching hole causes Gabriel to shout out, and he released in a blaze of heat. He remained like that for a moment, both panting, before they reached for each other.

The kiss wasn’t sexual. It was a beginning to the fiery heat fading into their bodies, Gabriel’s grace running deep inside them both. When Gabriel pulled away, they both slumped next to each other, as close as they could get. Sam fell to sleep with Gabriel tucked underneath his arm, and it was a sleep he seemed to have been longing for since the voices started. It all made sense.


	6. I've Got You - Brian and Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a while in the making, but here it is!

Brian paced the loft, thinking about what Justin had told him that previous night at Debbie’s. He had been so curt, so short with him, and yet Justin just shut him down with a simple sentence. Brian had been so stunned, although he was aware of the blonde’s feelings well before that moment, it wasn’t until then that he fully understood it.

“Not as long as I’ve got you to protect me.” He had said, with such certainty in it that it almost made Brian question him. Justin just leant on his shoulder, not needing an answer, just the calm awareness that Brian was there, and even though he wouldn’t like to admit it, it moved him. Nobody, including Michael, had ever made him feel anything like that, and he hated to admit that it scared him. That raw, undeniable connection he felt drawing him to Justin, even after weeks of being around him. It was almost like an addiction.

Justin hadn’t returned home with him that night; he decided to stay at Debbie’s and told Brian that he would come over the day after to see him. Brian would never admit that he was longing for the blonde to come strolling through the door at any minute, but that was what he was doing. The pacing was a way to pass the time while he waited for Justin to make his way over, and regardless of how much he didn’t want it to be true, he had come to care about him.

An hour passed before Justin finally turned up, a bag slung over his shoulder. He barely had the chance to drop the bag as Brian attached himself to him. Their lips met passionately, Brian holding onto the younger man tightly as though he would disappear in a moment’s notice. Justin noticed the change in atmosphere, and pulled back, using the distance to close the loft door, and move his bag to the computer chair. 

“What’s up? You seem off.” Justin said observantly, his hands coming up to hold Brian’s shoulders. Brian chuckled dismissively, shaking his head. His mouth met Justin’s once more, and Justin knew it would take more time if he wanted to figure out what was actually wrong with the older man.

Pushing forward, Justin led the walk to the bedroom, removing Brian’s vest almost immediately. The dull blue light lit the room, and Brian used the change of scenery to pull Justin closer. Slipping the jacket to the floor, he slowly peeled off the shirt, leaving them both in jeans. Justin turned briefly to remove his shoes, and then his lips latched onto Brian. It was a fight of dominance as they kissed, their arms holding each other as they moved closer and closer to the bed.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong yet?” Justin asked, his fingers confidently skimming down Brian’s chest. In response, Brian shrugged, gripping Justin’s hips in an attempt of ushering him closer. 

In the end, Justin fell to the bed first, his body soon covered by Brian’s as he kissed down his neck. Justin smiled happily as they touched, reacting to each movement of his lips. He had been waiting for too long for them to be together like this, even though in actual fact it had only been a couple of days. Brian let his hands wander down, catching the zipper of Justin’s jeans, who hissed at the sudden contact.

Lust thickened the air, and Justin breathlessly panted as Brian began to tease the fabric down his legs. They were soon discarded on the floor, leaving Brian still clothed. Justin whined, his torso flushed with exposure. Brian grinned, slipping off the bed to take off his own jeans. He could see as Justin’s eyes darkened considerably from watching him, and took his time crawling back up onto the bed. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Brian asked, his voice low. Licking a trail from Justin’s navel, his eyes kept contact with the blonde’s until he reached his chin. Justin gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Brian could see the struggle in Justin’s eyes, and chuckled, kissing the skin below Justin’s earlobe. 

“Yes, Brian… please.” Justin breathed, shivering at Brian’s hot breath on his sensitive skin. His hands came up to grip his shoulders, scratching an impatient line down his back. Brian chuckled, his body reacting to Justin more than it did with anybody else. He was alive with sensation.

“How much do you want it?” Brian whispered, running his nose along Justin’s jawline, inhaling the unique scent of him. The lingering smell of coconut soap mixed with the slight undertone of cigarette smoke. Although usually Brian would have found that to be a turn off, knowing how far Justin had come since they met, it only made him react more to the blonde.

“Brian!” Justin whined, his body lifting impatiently. He was trying desperately to get some friction between their bodies, but Brian had raised himself away, just out of reach. He knew that it wasn’t just him craving the contact, the intimacy which only seemed relevant when it was between them. 

Without a word, Brian reached between them, taking Justin’s cock in his hand, feeling his whole body tense. Chuckling, he moved his hand, warm and soft over his length, drawing tiny moans from Justin’s lips. With every drag of his fist, he felt Justin come undone, and began to slow his teasing.

“What do you want me to do?” Brian asked, keeping eye contact with the blonde as his body lowered, trailing down until his face was level with Justin’s tip. The hand that had been stroking him moved, two fingers slipping inside his mouth. Brian knew just what affect that would have on the boy below him. His length twitched, and precum leaked from the tip, a sharp intake of breath showing Brian what he had accomplished.

Swirling the fingers inside his mouth, he sustained eye contact with Justin, resisting the urge to avert his eyes. The boundaries he had set for himself no longer applied when it came to him, and that was the confidence he held onto as he slipped the fingers down to Justin’s entrance. He watched as he pressed a finger inside, taking in the relief that washed over Justin’s face as he threw his head back. 

Even after months living with Brian, he never once lost the innocence. Perhaps it was simply Brian, unable to see him in any other light then when they met, even though he had clearly grown in that time. That first night together had been one to remember, and Brian was shocked at how much detail he was able to draw from it even under the influence of drugs and alcohol. The way Justin had reacted to him was unlike anything Brian had experienced, which was a lot.

“Brian… why’d you stop?” Justin breathed, his chest heaving with the force of his pants. Brian snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the sight laid in front of him. Justin was flushed, his whole body shaking in anticipation. Brian’s finger was buried inside him, and without responding to Justin, he began to move his hand faster than before.

Justin moaned, a breathy, loud moan which made Brian ache in need. He hastily added the second, using his other hand to stroke the blonde’s cock torturously slow. Justin tensed, clutching the sheets with a drawn-out whine of Brian’s name. Brian chuckled, leaning down to lick the tip of him. He bucked up into his mouth in surprise, his lips forming a pleasured O as Brian began to suck him.

Brian wasn’t usually one to do something like that, and Justin’s mind was spinning with the intensity of Brian’s mouth. His tongue swirled around him, and his fingers crooked inside him all at once, and Justin could feel his orgasm building quickly. Brian could taste the precum leaking onto his tongue, and moaned softly around his length. 

“Brian!” He moaned, pulling on Brian’s hair to stop him. Brian smirked against his heated skin, pressing his fingers into his prostate. Justin groaned softly. “Fuck me!” He almost whined, desperate and pleading with him. Brian chuckled quietly, pulling himself from Justin to reach for the condoms. Justin didn’t complain, shaking with pent up energy.

Once he had slicked his wrapped cock, Brian reached for Justin, pulling him up so he was seated in his lap. Justin responded with a weak moan, holding onto Brian’s shoulders as he lined himself up to his hole. He stiffened, tightening his hold as Brian pushed inside, his fingers running up and down Justin’s spine.

Too quickly, Justin began to move, his body hot with a haze of lust. Brian’s ab muscles clenched with each downward drop of Justin’s hips, and he struggled to keep up with the fast pace. Gripping him, he slammed the boy down, keeping him stationary for a couple moments. Justin whined, panting, and Brian rewarded him by slowly moving inside of him once more.

“Brian… please…” Justin whimpered, trying to move his hips. Brian tightened his fingers, slowing even further. The force of each individual thrust made Justin’s cock twitch and leak, and he shook in desperation and need.

Keeping his one hand on his hip, Brian moved his other to stroke Justin’s cock, pausing between each up and down movement. Justin trembled violently, pleading and scratching at Brian’s skin. He stroked him to the absolute brink, thrusting slowly into him until Justin’s eyes were watering with need.

“Fuck yourself.” Was all Brian said, moving his hands to hold Justin’s thighs. Justin’s cock leaked at the words, and he wasted no time in moving, driving his hips down on Brian. Brian could feel his muscles clenching around his cock, and he groaned, holding off his orgasm.

Justin slammed his hips down repeatedly, lowering his head to kiss an eager trail along Brian’s neck and chest. His fingers skimmed over his nipples, teasing them in the midst of his crazed, clouded mind. The sensation of his prostate being repeatedly rubbed made him throb with the need of release, but he didn’t want it to end.

Struggling to hold off his orgasm, Brian reached for Justin’s member, pumping him in time with Justin’s movements. With an abrupt scream, he shot between them, his nails digging into Brian’s chest as he rode out his orgasm. The sharp pain combined with the tightening of Justin’s body drove Brian over the edge, and he grunted in release, slamming Justin down in one final, forceful thrust. 

Unable to move, Justin clamped his legs tighter around Brian, leaning his head against Brian’s chest. He could hear the strong, fast beat of his heart, and knew his own was probably faster. It wasn’t until Brian shifted them onto their side that he realised that Brian was still inside him, and moaned softly at the loss. Brian left him on the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

Drifting in and out of sleep, Justin rested, until he heard the pads of Brian’s feet on the floor. A damp cloth ran along Justin’s stomach, cleaning him, and he smiled sleepily. Brian didn’t speak, and made sure he was completely clean before pulling his underwear up his legs.

“See, you take care of me.” Justin murmured sleepily, his eyes slipping shut. Brian chuckled heartfully, pulling him close. The heat of his skin warmed his side, and he relaxed into the familiar feeling.

It wasn’t long before Justin was asleep, his hair falling slightly into his eyes. Brian swept the stray strands away, revealing the smooth skin of Justin’s forehead. He looked younger when he was asleep, making him seem more fragile than Brian knew he was. He was brave, but still young, and in need of protecting. Maybe that was just Brian.

“I’ll always take care of you.” Brian whispered in his ear, kissing his forehead softly. Leaning back, he finally relaxed into the bed, gazing at the blonde as he waited for sleep to take him. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he could have sworn he saw Justin smile.


	7. Scents - Stiles and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an alternative where Stiles becomes a werewolf

It had been three weeks since Stiles saved my life, and nearly died in the process. It was something I don't think I can ever fully recover from. He had so willingly jumped into the line of fire, and all I could do was watch as the alpha wolf dug itself into Stiles’ shoulder. All I could do was snap its neck before it could rip through Stiles’ jugular. 

Now, all I can do is watch as he waits. Scott knew this was something he wanted, to not be the human of the group, and to fit in. I didn't know any of it. All I know is that he's scared. The smell of it nauseates me, and yet, I can't leave him alone. With the full moon on the horizon, and Scott conveniently out and unable to help, it falls on me to help him through the first changes. He had shown signs of it during the last couple weeks, but nobody knew for sure. 

He didn't look at me as I walked over to him, his body rigid. The smell of his fear, mixed with the anticipation made my head spin, and I gave him a small smile. It must have looked mocking, because Stiles snorted, his face scrunching up in annoyance. 

"You could at least try to be supportive, asshole." He snapped, and this time, I grinned. Even in the face of change, he could be snarky. He knew his life wasn't ever going to be the same, and still his natural reaction was to be snappy. Perhaps that was just how he acted around me; it did seem logical when the only person he was like it towards was me.

"It's no big deal." I forced out, hiding behind the nonchalance. In truth, I didn't want Stiles to change. Not because I didn't want him to be a werewolf, but because I wanted him to be human. His human nature was the thing that made me feel more human, more naive. He gave a perspective that nobody else could give, even with Scott only having been a werewolf for half dozen years. It changed you.

The answer came in the form of a half-hearted jab to my chest, and Stiles looked at me in shock. I tried not to roll my eyes, biting back the jibe. He must have known it wouldn’t hurt me, and it wouldn’t help to point it out to him. Anger wouldn’t be good at this point.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! I'm literally turning into a dog. Or a very hairy human. Hmm. Either way I'm screwed on so many levels." Stiles snapped, but I could see him trailing off on himself, losing his train of thought. He walked away from me, muttering under his breath. I watched him go with a frown, but I knew he wouldn't leave the house. It was too risky.

Although I could hear him chuntering to himself, I didn’t go to him. My presence would only make him angrier, and he didn’t need that. Instead, I swept up the mess he had been making, stuffing the pizza boxes into a bag as I cleaned. It wasn’t long before the house was as it had been before Stiles had arrived, and I sighed in relief. I didn’t get to relax though as a spike of terror washed over my senses, and I started moving. 

"Derek!" Stiles shouted from the other room, and I took a step closer. "Derek, get your wolf ass in here and help me!" He yelled, and I ran the rest of the way into the room, and stared at what I saw.

Stiles' hands had clawed, and his eyes were a deep gold. His shirt was a ripped mess, and the zipper of his jeans was torn. Underneath the fabric I could see the lines of blood forming, and smell it as it filled the air.

"Stiles..." I trailed off. Stiles gave me an exasperated look, but I could feel the waves of fear radiating from his body. Sighing, I ripped the rest of the material so it pooled down his body. The catch of his jeans slipped off easily, and I pulled them down too, leaving Stiles in his underwear; a plain black pair of briefs. I swallowed thickly, feeling the spike of arousal hit me.

I know what turns Stiles on. It wasn't something I had intended to know, I just happened to manhandle him on one of my angrier rants about his recklessness. He had been so shocked that he didn't hide his arousal, and it took everything in me not to react to it.

Shaking the thought, I gripped his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. He didn’t look away like I expected him to, and I let my blue eyes glow for him to see. He stared into them, his own shifting from colour to colour as he began to relax into my loose hold. They slowly went from gold to his deep brown, and I breathed slowly.

"You can control it. Just breathe, focus on that heat inside you, visualise it, allow it to die down. You can do it, come on." I said soothingly, breathing in time with Stiles. He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and took a shaky breath. I watched him, giving him praise as the claws began to retract. He was shaking all over with concentration, and I tried not to let him feel my unease. 

Once they had completely disappeared I pulled him into my arms, feeling him immediately cling to me. The dried blood on his torso flaked off his skin, the cuts having already healed. I could feel his body heat, his pounding heart and the mixture of relief and fear mingling into his scent. It was clear that he hadn’t expected to be able to control it, and it filled me with pride.

I squeezed him tighter, my hand coming up to hold his head to my chest. He made a tiny noise of surprise, soft and content, and I choked down the urge to reach for him in a different way. I stroked his hair, feeling him hum against my throat. It was hard not to react to him like this, so open and trusting. 

“Derek?” He muttered against me, and I pulled back to look into his brown eyes. “Why can I smell you?” He asked quietly, and it was clear that something in my scent was intriguing to him. He lifted to my neck, inhaling deeply, with his nose pressed to my pulse point. I stiffened, trying to control the racing of blood pumping quickly as my pulse sped up. 

“What can you smell?” I pried, hoping to distract myself from him being so close to me. I could feel him close to me, his body heat reaching my skin in waves. Attempting to remain still, I listened to his heartbeat pick up as he took in my scent for the first time. I knew it must have been overwhelming for him, for someone who hadn’t been born into this.

His fingers skimmed my skin on my throat, and I forced down a shiver as his fingernail scratched my sensitive neck. He was exploring his new ability, and I needed to let him do so without the added confusion. I wasn’t a good role model for him, especially in these first few weeks since the incident. He was brave, but still young.

“It’s like… earth. But sweet. There’s something else, but I can’t describe it. It’s like…” Stiles trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. I smiled, knowing it was frustrating him. The whine which slipped from his lips forced a reaction from me unexpectedly, and I tried not to pull away from him when his eyes widened. “There it is!” He exclaimed, his nail digging into my skin. I hissed, and the arousal that came from Stiles was more potent than before. 

I knew he could sense it, the change in his own mood. As a werewolf, our emotions were closely linked to our change, and every emotion we felt was stronger than that of a human. We could feel it, and sense it. Stiles was just coming to that realisation.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could feel that?” Stiles said, looking down. I could see the deep flush forming on his cheeks, and smiled. The warmth made Stiles’ eyebrows knit together, but he didn’t look up. I sighed.

“You can feel it now, too. It didn’t change anything before.” I told him, tightening the hand which was still at the back of his head. He tilted his head slightly, and I could see he was beginning to connect the dots in his own mind. Of course, I wasn’t sure he was ready for it, but I couldn’t hide it from him with his senses being heightened. 

I knew when he figured it out when his head snapped up to look at me, his eyes wide and gold. My own widened at the sight of him, and my mouth opened slightly. They searched my eyes, searching for some sort of confirmation from me. When I didn’t move, his hand balled in the back of my head, a fist and claws and determination. 

The growl that erupted from the sharp tug of my hair was what made him snap. Arousal and courage mingled around him, and his mouth touched mine none too gently. It was a clash of fangs and lips, and somewhere in the middle I had begun to pull him closer. His hair felt soft under my fingers, and his body warmed through my clothes to my skin. 

It wasn’t until he tasted blood on my tongue that he pulled back, his lips tinted and swollen. His fangs had scraped the tip of my tongue, and by the time the cold whip of air hit my lips the cut had healed over. Stiles pulled his hands from my hair, holding his mouth. I could see the deep furrow of thought, and dropped my own hands.

“I’m sorry…” He trailed off. I didn’t speak, and only watched as he began to breath in and out gently. I paced my breathing to it, feeling as he calmed. The fangs and claws retracted, and his eyes returned to their usual brown. I smiled in reassurance, before pulling him back to me, slower this time. 

He watched my movements closely, forcing himself to stay calm. I smiled again, softer than the others, and his hand came up to touch my neck. I nodded in reassurance, resting my hands on his waist. Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips to mine, slow, and barely there, and I gently kissed him back. 

Our mouths moved slowly against each other’s, and he hummed quietly as I reached around him so he was closer to me. His hands wandered my arms, feeling each hair as they rose. He stopped when he reached my hands, and took them in his. The palms of his hands were warm and soft against mine, and I gave him a gentle squeeze. 

His tongue poked my lower lips with an explorative confidence, and in a moment of kindness, I opened my mouth. Our tongues met gently at first, before the kiss began to increase in intensity. I could feel his body reacting to me, and I bit back the urge to grip him. His emotions were directly linked to his shifting.

Stiles soon got impatient, his hands tugging at my shirt as he kissed me with an urgency I wasn’t used to. Chuckling softly, I pulled away from him, allowing him to all but rip the material from me. I bit back a growl, even as he pushed me back to the bed so that I stood at the foot of it. His quick fingers split the belt I was wearing, discarding it carelessly.

“You know, I kind of liked that belt.” I mused mockingly, seeing him freeze briefly, before he decided I was joking. Muttering under his breath, he slipped the denim down my legs and off onto the floor ten feet away. His eyes flashed dangerously, and before I could voice my concern, his hands pushed me back.

I hit the bed, bouncing a few times, and he slipped easily into my lap. The weight of him on me made he gasp, and he took the opportunity to swipe his tongue inside my mouth, kissing me with force. I kissed him back, letting my hands travel over his back. I could feel him shiver at the feel of my fingertips against his bare skin, and I moved one of them to cup his face. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” I asked him, skimming my thumb over his swollen lips. He searched my eyes as I spoke, possibly looking for the same thing as what I was. Doubt. Uncertainty. Nothing in his expression gave him away, and his hands came up to balance on my chest. He looked as though he was relieved.

“I want this. More than this.” He told me, his voice unnaturally quiet, but he seemed certain. Everything he had after that faded, and all I could think about was his previous words. I knew what he wanted, and it was more open now than before the incident. He was aware of it now, the spark of feeling from those you were sensitive to, the strange taste of their emotions.

When I kissed him, he cut off, clutching my chest as I pulled his body to mine. I wanted his skin on me, the heat of him around me; it was unlike anything I had felt before. I knew he could feel it too from the way he was clinging to me, and decided to let him set the pace. Something in his scent was reacting with me, and I lay still as he kissed my collarbone.

His warm lips pressed to the skin of my chest, wrapping over my nipples briefly before flitting away. By the third time I knew he was teasing me, and I growled at him playfully. This didn’t stop him, and he continued to sneak licks and bites over my hardening nipples until finally I gasped in frustration. My erection was throbbing violently, and I knew he was aware. He was simply taking his time, and I didn’t have it in me to stop him.

Torturously slow and steady, he worked his way down my torso, wetting my skin with kisses and licks which was alive with nerve endings. I jumped slightly as his fingers hooked into my briefs, and he didn’t ask before he pulled them from me, leaving me completely exposed to him. For some reason, I felt insecure. Stiles didn’t notice.

Without warning, his mouth met me, and I gasped, my claws extending from me. I dug into the sheets, freeing some of the cushion inside, and Stiles hummed in amusement. My cheeks heated, but the embarrassment was soon forgotten as he bobbed his head. The warm suction of his mouth, accompanied by the gold gaze on me made he moan, and my clawed hand gripped his hair.

His moan vibrated through my member, and I jerked deeper into his mouth, causing him to pull back slightly. His eyes never left my face, and I could feel myself beginning to swell. It was at that point that I moved, but he had other ideas. The added strength from his change allowed him to overpower me, bobbing his head while his arms held me still. 

Surprised, I watched as his tongue slipped out, licking over the slit of my tip, and then slipping back. The deep pressure of my release hit me unexpectedly, and all I could do was yell out, clutching him as he latched his mouth to me. After a couple moments he moved, licking his lip with a bewildered expression. The gold of his eyes was barely visible through the blown pupils, nearly entirely black with lust.

Gripping him with added strength, I lifted him so that he was beneath me. An animalistic growl left him, fuelling me as I tore off his briefs. The very sight of him drove me to the point of sexual urgency, and I lowered my mouth to meet his leaking cock.

My lips wrapped around him wetly, and I was slow. I didn’t do this, at all, but I knew this was something I had wanted for too long. He switched uncontrollably, trembling as I gradually worked him deeper in my mouth. The taste of him filled my mouth, and I groaned gently. His hands wound into my hair, and tugged as my tongue swirled around him. 

Once I had developed a rhythm, I let my fingers wander his chest, feeling the muscles, which flexed there. His mouths were quiet and soft, and I could feel his restraint as he loosened his hold on my hair. I had never thought that he would be the one holding back, but something about it made my body heat up.

His back arched as I closed my fingers over his nipples, feeling them harden and his cock leak further. His mouth opened in a gasp, and his hand tightened once more in my hair. I quickened my movements, feeling his hips shake with the force of his will not to move them, and my fingers tugged on the hard beads. His legs shook either side of me, and I knew he was close. 

At some point he warned me, but I was too far in to stop, and he erupted into my mouth, moaning loudly as his body trembled all over. The mixture of his orgasm, and the sound of his moans made me harden, and I breathed against the oversensitive sensations. He was panting below me, and I knew he could feel my erection on his skin.

“Derek… please…” He whimpered, his body hot and heated. I could feel his hormones emitting from him, enticing me with sweet, powerful aromas I’m not even sure he knew he had. I smiled, leaning up to capture his lips with mine. In response, he wrapped his legs around me, our lengths touching as we moved. 

Completely in control, Stiles dominated my mouth, swirling his tongue over mine in a way which was both demanding and desperate. I relaxed against him, my hand cupping his jaw to pull him closer. The urges rising in me made me pause in thought, but one look at his face made my whole-body ease up, and I shifted us so he was on top of me. 

The reaction I got was more than I expected. He growled, taking a strong hold of my head as he kissed me. His legs were between mine, and I could feel his growing erection on my thigh as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The thoughtful expression on his face deepened, and I bent to kiss his jugular. 

“If you keep touching me like that you may end up the bottom in this.” Stiles joked, his voice shaky. I chuckled, lifting my leg to pull him closer to my groin. He moaned in shock as our cocks rubbed, and I shifted beneath him.

“Would that be the worst thing? We have time to work up to everything.” I said nonchalantly, although the thought of Stiles fucking me made my blood pound faster, and the spike of excitement quickly gave me away. Either Stiles didn’t notice, or chose not to say anything as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

The kiss was different. Instead of the crushing, bruising weight of the desperation and lust of before, there was a softness, a fondness that Stiles hadn’t shown me before. I knew my words had given him confidence, a deep-rooted feeling of security, I could near enough see it in the change. He kissed me with passion, leaving me panting against his lips when he pulled away.

“Turn over for me?” Stiles whispered in my ear, nipping the earlobe. I shivered, rocking my hips up as he began to pepper kisses on my throat. I gripped his shoulders, my body betraying me. As I turned, the muscles on my back flexed nervously, and I was thankful when Stiles didn’t comment on it. Instead, he moved my body to the middle of the bed, exposing me to him fully.

The feel of his wet mouth on my hole made me jump, and I moaned weakly. If anybody had told me a week ago I would be letting a teen, especially this teen, rim me, fuck me, I would have laughed. Now, all I could do was clutch the sheets tightly as his tongue probed my hole, and soon his fingers followed. He was slower and calmer than I expected, and my body was reacting in the most violent of ways as he licked around his probing finger.

Doing that to myself was nothing compared to the real thing. Stiles’ fingers crooked in slowly, stretching me at his own pace, and I was a whimpering mess. Each movement of his long fingers jolted my prostate, and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. He thrust three fingers deep inside, licking at the sensitive flesh as he moved. I moaned louder, feeling the pressure building.

“Do it Stiles, I won’t last much longer…” I trailed off, feeling my voice break as a moan ripped from my throat. He pulled them out gently, his tongue lapping at my hole for good measure, before he turned me over to look at him.

The lust darkened his pupils, although they were their usual brown, and I knew it was taking a lot of restraint to be there. I gripped his biceps, pulling him closer to my body. I could feel the cool air against my heated skin, and almost moaned as his body pressed over mine. He looked between our bodies, using his free hand to position himself.

My breath hitched as he pushed inside, grunting softly as he did, and I clutched onto him. He kissed me, distracting me from the discomfort as he pressed forward. My body was alive with sensations, but Stiles didn’t rush the moment. He slowly moved until his hips were touching my skin, and then seated himself with his arms either side of me, and his mouth caressing my own.

The feeling of him inside me, unmoving and hot, made me squirm, and he gasped as it made him move slightly inside me. The strange feeling was passing, and I took a hold of his face, begging him to move. He was happy to obey, and I screamed out.

Each thrust met my prostate, the correct angle forcing my orgasm quickly to the surface. I drew my nails down his back, careful not to hurt him as I forced my hips down on him. He moved slow, but forcefully, rocking my body back with each upwards movement, and the feeling of my cock slapping our skin drove me closer to the edge.

“Faster, Stiles… please…” I pleaded, a growl leaving me as I got my wish. He slammed into me, his body hitting mine with each hard thrust of his hips. I could sense he was nearing his orgasm, his cock swelling, and I knew what was about to happen. I was calm, my body reacting in the best of ways to him.

I screamed in orgasm, my body spasming as I shot between our bodies. His fingers skimmed my oversensitive slit, and I jolted, gasping in shock as each powerful movement sent pleasure through my entire body. I could feel his cock inside, hot and pulsing, and I knew he was realising what was about to happen too as he tensed up, gripping me to him.

“Derek!” He yelled out, his knot swelling, rooting him inside me as he released. I felt as his warmth ran through me, hot and throbbing and enlarged. I held him as he shook, the knot keeping us bound together long enough that I could hear his racing heart picking up the longer he remained inside.

“Just relax; it’ll pass.” I comforted him, gradually feeling the knot loosen. He sighed in relief after a couple minutes, but didn’t pull out. I gave him a confused look, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss me. I caressed his face as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, the softest, most caring kiss of the entire night. He tried to use it as a distraction as he pulled away from me, and I whined at the loss.

Leaving the bed, the shaky teen made his way to my bathroom, and I vaguely heard the water running before he returned to manoeuvre me into the bathroom. Both of us were trembling, the aftershocks still racing through our bodies, and I leaned into Stiles. He stretched to kiss my jaw, kissing up to my mouth before pulling me down slightly.

“Shower and sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” Stiles said sleepily, lifting his jelly legs over the lip of the bath and bringing me with him. I let the water jets wash away the sweat and fluids, running blissfully through my hair and down my sore muscles, and Stiles watched with hunger filled eyes before joining me.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” I asked as I gripped his body to me, my soapy hands sliding down his back as the water glided over his skin. He smirked, laying his hands on my chest. His index fingers tapped my collarbones, and I leant forward to whisper it again into his ear this time, blowing hot air onto his sensitive neck. He shivered, before gripping my hair, and forcing our faces closer. I knew once he answered that would be the end of our conversation.

“We’re going to explore.” Was all he said, before his lips met mine in a bruising, final kiss.


End file.
